Acosador
by HelenaconH
Summary: Des quiere enfrentar su miedo al tipo raro de las estrellas en la cabeza.
1. Acosador

**N.A:** Ok, este es un drabble cliché por un reto de la página "Es De Fanfics". Mi cliché era "Escolar con doble vida", sin embargo... lo escribí tarde xD así que no participa, pero bueno.

Pd.: Y sí, estoy muy feliz (no dejo de decirlo) por las 300 personas :3

H.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes y mundos mencionados pertenecen a una fabulosa chica conocida como **The Snipster,** creadora de **A Matter of Life and Death.**

 **Acosador**

El chico corría con miedo, hace media hora que salió de clases y 25 minutos que notó al tipo raro de ojos verdes. Des era alto para su edad, mucho por sobre el promedio, pero eso no significaba que supiera defenderse y se encontraba en un aprieto.

Desde hace algunos meses, al menos una vez por semana, sentía que alguien lo seguía, un sujeto un poco más bajo que él con unas estrellas rapadas en la cabeza. Louisa le había dicho _"de ser un acosador no se dejaría ver, y ya te había pasado algo"_ , no obstante ahí estaba: huyendo con la mochila pegada al pecho tratando de alcanzar el metro y perder al sujeto.

Como pudo, entre la multitud de la hora punta, logró abrirse paso; descansaba en un rincón temblando por toda la adrenalina. Aeva parecía aterrado.

Las carreras por llegar a casa ya eran parte de la rutina y en esta, al final del día, llegaba el momento de Death para quejarse. Cada tarde encendía el ordenador, revisaba sus mensajes y miraba un par de videos; estudiaba un poco y luego cerraba cada pestaña en pantalla. Puntualmente a las 11:15pm, en una ventana de incognito, Death se conectaba a su perfil y Des desaparecía del planeta.

Ese sujeto era todo lo que él no podía ser en casa, todo lo que no se atrevía a decir en clases o todo lo que quería expresar en su vida. Era bueno ser otro; tenía amigos, tenía seguidores, personas que respetaban su opinión e incluso, hace un tiempo, estaba Life. Aun no intercambiaban fotografías; Death tenía miedo de que su vida real lo encontrara en internet y Life le había dicho que temía enviar su imagen a un menor de edad, " _después te molestas conmigo y resulta que eres un loco psicópata que me denuncia por acoso de menores_ ", soltó entre broma y broma. Algo de verdad tendría ese tal Life. Así que el trato era ese: el anonimato.

—Hoy, ese tipo me volvió a seguir. — Tipió Death rodando los ojos. — A veces quisiera poder encararlo. —Añadió, incluyendo el dibujo de una cara triste.

—Sé que esto puede ser raro, pero tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad. —Decía el texto que apareció haciendo un pequeño ruidito.

A veces Life era callado y no decía mucho de sí mismo; le insistía en que si bien, le interesaba como el chiquillo que estaba tras la pantalla, no estaría por siempre en la plataforma en un perfil falso acompañándolo. Últimamente le decía que encarara al otro chico, que tal vez había un malentendido.

—Jamás te ha hablado ni puesto un dedo encima o algo malo. Tal vez él quiere conocerte mejor y no se atreve. — Sentenció el desconocido antes de desconectarse.

Esa noche Des, que no sabía cómo tratar con la vida real, confió su enigmático amigo, pensando que el criterio de este podría ser mejor sólo por tener un par de años más.

Al terminar la jornada del siguiente día caminó con lentitud. Compró un refresco de naranja en caja y se quedó a esperar. Lo hizo 3 tardes seguidas sin éxito, al parecer su acosador personal no vendría. El viernes estaba sentado mirando la pantalla de su teléfono cuando una gota tras otra de lluvia comenzaba a caer; ya era hora de volver a casa. Decepcionado de tomar una decisión que no podía cumplir, echó a andar hasta detenerse en la estación: estaba lleno. Tuvo que aguardar en un rincón.

Concentrado en los textos que se enviaba con Louisa, no reparó en la persona que estaba de pie a su lado. Un chico moreno que le llegaba al hombro lo miraba de reojo.

Nunca había estado tan cerca. Tal vez podría decirle al fin: " _Hola, Death, soy Life_ ", pero para Leo decir esas palabras era un calvario. Se ponía ansioso, se le revolvía el estomago; además ¿Cómo explicas que mientras conversaban on-line, le pediste a tu mejor amigo que rastreara el ordenador para acceder a su nombre y fotos? Tal vez Leo se presentaría con una mejor excusa en otro momento, por ahora se sentía inmensamente feliz de estar a menos de 10 metros de distancia.

 **FIN**

 **N.A:** Los acosadores son malos, jamás pasa como en las historias románticas. No le den su información a anónimos en internet, ni agreguen desconocidos a tontas y a locas D:  
Lo digo, porque conozco casos.

H.


	2. Oculto

—Oye ¿Estas ahí?, ¿Estás bien?—Decía el texto en el borde inferior del navegador.

Había pasado más de un fin de semana completo desde la última vez que Life y Death habían intercambiado mensajes hasta la madrugada. Des deseaba hablar sobre lo mierda que podría ser la vida al cursar los 17; tuvo unos momentos jodidos, y la ausencia prolongada de su amigo virtual no estaba colaborando.

—Estoy pasando por unos días agotadores. Otra vez están un poco hartos por aquí en casa, y Louisa está un poco molesta conmigo.— Añadió en otro mensaje, acompañando en anterior.

En la escuela, el chico alto era blanco de algunas burlas debido a que encajaba en cierto estereotipo homosexual, y, al parecer, la pequeña comunidad artificial en la que se veía obligado a convivir, no estaba del todo lista para tolerar una sexualidad diferente sin añadir un "pero". Estas situaciones habían fomentado la lengua afilada de Des... aunque mientras más resistente sea la armadura, más valioso y suave es a quien resguarda. Su habilidad para responder insultos lo habían metido en más de algún problema, y en casa, estaban un poco hartos de su forma de contestar; si bien, su lenguaje era apropiado, sus palabras pasaban por un amplio espectro: desde sarcástico a hiriente.

— Supongo que sí fui un poco rudo con ella hoy.

Se quedó sintiéndose tonto, mirando la pantalla, tan brillante en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. Él no estaba conectado, no lo había estado por casi una semana. Ya lo extrañaba.

Había más, quería hablarle de tipo raro. Life era la única persona con quien comentaba el asunto; su familia se exaltaría y su amiga le bajaba el perfil. Necesitaba contarle de su decisión; del encuentro fallido; de que ese mismo día lo vio a un par de metros, mas no se acercó. Se preguntaba si estaba bien sentirse mal por no tener el valor de enfrentar al sujeto.

Del otro lado del chat, Leo veía las notificaciones en color rojo aparecer una a una. Dudaba si leerlas o no. Se supone que estaba desconectado y si las revisaba sería descubierta su presencia. No obstante, se moría de ganas por saber en contenido de estas, si Des habría notado su presencia aquella tarde en el metro, si estaba bien, si lo había asustado, si alguien lo seguía molestando en clases, si tendría problemas con sus padres o si simplemente no pasaba nada. Lo dejaría esperando esta vez, tenía que terminar de revisar el perfil real de Des Aeva en primer lugar.

Sabía que posiblemente este chico hubiese cambiado de opinión, tratando de hablarle en la vida real, al acosador. Él mismo lo había alentado, observado como consecuencia una diferencia en el comportamiento: miraba en todas direcciones buscando, luego esperaba por un tiempo, entonces, cuando ya no quedaba nadie, se iba a casa.

En un principio Leo no creyó jamás que terminaría tan enredado a los pies de ese sujeto. Él era un guía turístico recién egresado de apenas 21 años, que sabía mucho de todo y dominaba los idiomas esenciales idioma, carismático para algunos, atractivo para otros, haciéndolo un potencial trabajador de cualquier empresa del rubro; pero que, curiosamente, no tenía idea como lidiar con cierto tipo de atención. Definitivamente era más simple hablarle a una multitud sobre tópicos de dominio general, que charlar de forma individual, por eso Leo podría ser visto de dos maneras: el exitoso adulto joven, popular rodeado de sus grupos de clientes, con pretendientes para regodearse, siempre ofreciendo una sonrisa y toda su energía por los demás; o el chico que se sentía extraño fuera de su círculo de amigos de toda la vida, que dudaba si saludar en la calle a los conocidos, que no tenía idea de cómo responder a un coqueteo, y sentía siempre estar molestando a los demás. Por estas razones ser Life se había transformado en su medio para conocer individuos; lo impersonal de las redes era, por sobre todo, seguro y simple.

Entonces apareció Death, un personaje más para interactuar. Llevaba jugando rol un tiempo con algunas personas a través de internet y recientemente tenían un cupo. Lentamente el chico se ganó un espacio en su día a día calando de apoco en Leo, preocupándose por los problemas que a veces le comentaba y alegrándose por sus pequeñas victorias personales. Por su puesto él no era idiota, el anonimato con un menor de edad era imprescindible, sobre todo si estaban compartiendo información tan recurrentemente; ya que al final del día, no podría tener la certeza de que Death fuera como se describía: un tipo pálido flacuchento de casi dos metros que no paraba de crecer sin ninguna otra cualidad que mencionar. Y esa incertidumbre lo inclinó a revisar cada aspecto que ofrecía aquel usuario anónimo: todas las plataformas, todos los seguidores que tenía en estas y todas las publicaciones. A pesar de llevar hablando por las noches un tiempo, descubrió poco o nada. Tendría que dar el siguiente paso: Williams. Y sí, este le había conseguido el acceso remoto al ordenar del chico.

Con miedo, navegó entré las pertenencias ajenas, pasó por entre los archivos más personales del muchacho: fotografías con amigos y familiares; PDFs con escritos sin publicar y mangas por terminar de leer; la música más extraña, variada y a veces depresiva que Leo hubiese escuchado; los proyectos de edición de imágenes y fanarts tan atesorados; incluso porno, dos gigas de porno gay. Descubrió el nombre de usuario del equipo, la cuenta a la que estaba asociada, las contraseñas registradas; el rostro aparentemente inocente que lo terminó de obsesionar.

Así que, ahora sabía quién era. Podría haberlo dejado hasta ahí...

—Aquí estoy—. Contestó. —Lamento la ausencia, he tenido mucho trabajo—. Escribía luego de cerrar las pestañas con todas las redes sociales de Des. — ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Cómo crees?—Dijo Death.

Esa noche ambos quedaron relativamente aliviados. Death fue escuchado y aconsejado: "es normal sentirse así; sólo no te presiones, si quieres decirle algo, hazlo, pero que no requiera esfuerzo de tu parte, no te obligues. Oye, no le tengas miedo..." y Life pudo saber de la otra cara de Des, la que el resto del mundo conoce, la especial, la dedicada a él... esta había dicho que quería saber quién era el chico raro de las estrellas.

Durante la tarde del día siguiente, el acosador había tomado el valor de pararse fuera de la escuela. Decidido a hacer contacto real.

Des lo vio al salir y su corazón se aceleró, creyó que lo expulsaría por la boca de miedo. Paralizado contra la muralla, solo en medio de los otros estudiantes. Leo caminó abriéndose paso entre los pequeños grupos de amigos arremolinados junto al portal; le dolía el estómago y sus mejillas ardían en contraste con la abrupta palidez de Aeva, quien trataba de emitir alguna palabra boquiabierto.

—Hola...— Dijo dudoso, mirando hacia arriba. Podía ver por fin de cerca esos lindos ojos ámbar. Des no contestó. —S-soy Leo—. Continuó y extendió la mano, mas quedaría solamente en eso la charla.

Justo como las veces anteriores, el chico se echó a correr hasta llegar al metro y subir al primer vagón. No importaba lo perturbadoramente atractivo que resultara ante la proximidad, Des sabía que los acosadores estaban locos y tenía que escapar.

Al caer la noche había perdido la cuenta de las veces que durante la tarde se sintió angustiado al recordar lo ocurrido; lo único que deseaba era contárselo a Life, quien no estaba. Pensó que lo mejor era dormir y abandonó el escritorio dejando el ordenador en el modo suspendido, como siempre.

La doble vida era complicada para Leo y Des, o para cualquiera, sin embargo, todo el mundo tenía una cara oculta que ni siquiera consideraba, sin embargo, ahí estaba, la más intima que podría tener un ser humano: el comportamiento a solas, la privacidad misma.

Internet ofrecía una amplia gama de tutoriales, algunos de los cuales Leo había puesto en práctica exitosamente, accediendo, una vez más aterrado de la ilegalidad, a la webcam del ordenador; para la suerte de Des, estaba cubierta con una cinta adhesiva de color, aun que el audio no quedaba silenciado. Le gustaba imaginar qué estaba haciendo, como aquella noche... escuchaba al chico prepararse para dormir; la caída de los zapatos al suelo, la cremallera bajando, la tela de las prendas siendo arrojadas a un rincón de la habitación, el closet abrir y cerrarse, el crujir de la cama al recibir el peso de un cuerpo. Oírlo era parte del ritual de cada día.

 **N.A:**

Oficialmente declaro este absurdo fanfic cliché como longfic de capítulos cortos (de entre 1000 y 2000 palabras). No esperen mucho de él xD Si alguien está feliz con la idea, puede darle las gracias a Replicant Fantasy. Por cierto, sigo diciendo que los acosadores son algo malo, nada romántico y que no confíen en nadie de internet.

H.


	3. Manipulador

**N.A:** No estoy muerta, simplemente la vida apesta, pero bueno. No prometo nada de puntualidad en torno a esta historia, pero juro solemnemente que conoceremos distintas características del acoso de este tipo (no soy psicóloga, pero investigué... un poco nada más). Además, me comprometo que la historia tendrá un final sin entrar en un largo hiatus.

 **H**

 **Manipulador**

—Esta calle del distrito es popular por la gastronomía típica de París y, al ser casi la una de la tarde, haremos una pausa para almorzar. Nos reuniremos en dos horas más aquí mismo, por favor sean puntuales, recuerden que tenemos más paradas en nuestro itinerario para las compras— Explicaba, exhausto, el joven guía.

"... Lo vi y no supe que hacer, nunca está tan cerca..."

"... Podría haberme cagado del susto sin ningún problema..."

"... Fue tan irreal cuando caminó hacia mí, era como si mi cerebro gritara que eso realmente no estaba pasando..."

"...Una amiga dijo que era el destino; ella cree en esas cosas románticas de las películas. Tonterías..."

"... Es lindo, sí, eso le da puntos. Por otro lado, es un tipo que no conozco, que lleva meses yendo a verme fuera de la escuela, y creo que eso lo descalifica totalmente de cualquier cosa..."

"...Cuando habló, dijo que se llamaba Leo o algo así. Si hubiese sido un pelín valiente, podría haberme quedado, saber algo más y denunciarlo..."

Caminaba avenida a bajo, mirando su teléfono, repasando la conversación con Death. Su curiosidad era mayor, por tanto, le había hablado durante la madrugada, cuando sabía que el otro dormía profundamente. Al día siguiente, a eso de las 10 de la mañana, tenía una larga cadena de mensajes de todo lo ocurrido y su significado para el menor... hacía que Leo no lograra concentrarse con los turistas. Con pocas palabras el chico dijo mucho; tendría que cambiar su estrategia, había comenzando muy mal.

Fue cómodo y tonto pararse en una esquina a observar chicos saliendo de clases ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ah, por supuesto, comprobar si el tal Death era lo que le parecía, lo que se mostraba y lo que ocultaba. Por suerte, no había sido tan estúpido de seguir a Aeva en redes sociales, limitándose a visitar sus perfiles anónimamente. Conocía cada amigo, conocido, pretendiente y familiar de Des. Tal vez quería ser parte de ese círculo tan selecto.

Una vez lejos del centro, donde había dejado su grupo, se encaminó por una zona menos popular para los extranjeros y más transitada por los mismos residentes. Buscaba un café en particular, no por su bebida, más bien por lo que había cruzando la calle: el punto de encuentro favorito de la pequeña Louisa: "Esperando a Des Aeva en _Free 'P' Star_ " publicó la chiquilla en uno de sus perfiles sin ningún tipo de resguardo.

Inspiró profundamente y se cambió de acera... el estómago comenzaba a dolerle. Simularía que entraría a la tienda mientras sorbía su vaso de cartón, tal como lo haría cualquiera... pero no cualquiera lo hubiese hecho precisamente cuando Des estaba a un par de metros, no cualquiera hubiese chocado con la morena de vestido blanco.

—Oh, disculpa—. Se apresuró a decir, mientras se detenía.

—No pasa nada—. Contestó ella, sorprendida, sin creer de quién se trataba.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ensucie?—Agregó, señalando el recipiente con su mejor sonrisa.

—S-sí...no ¡No! Creo que no me salpicó. —Estaba embobada.

—De nuevo, lo siento mucho— Leo trataba de parecer lo más encantador posible. Se despidió reanudando la marcha y desapareciendo de la vista la muchacha en el interior de la tienda.

Des, exaltado con el encuentro imprevisto, apremió el paso hasta Louisa, que incrédula aun, sólo pudo decir: "¡El destino! El destino...". Aeva sentía la necesidad inminente de abandonar la manzana donde estaban parados, pero Lovelance era una muchacha obstinada, romántica y persuasiva, logrando así transformar la tarde de compras en la inversión de roles: ellos sería los acosadores.

—...En resumen, el tipo es guía turístico, tiene entre 20 y 24 años...es algo popular, tú sabes, amigos, chicas, todo eso... parece normal. No pude averiguar más de él, creo que vive en el mismo distrito donde está mi escuela... lo vimos bajar en esa estación—. Terminaba de teclear Death, sin descanso, sin insertar pequeños dibujos de rostros, sin reflexionar mucho sus palabras.

Estaba sentado en la oscuridad, vestido para dormir: una camiseta blanca y un pantalón gris, ambos de algodón. La pantalla del monitor iluminaba la pálida piel con colores cambiantes por el video que estaba reproduciendo en segundo plano, en la misma ventana.

Se quedó expectante mirando el texto recién enviado. No había un pequeño círculo verde junto al nombre de Life, pero tenía esperanzas de que pronto pudiese recibir una respuesta.

—Tal vez Louisa tiene razón, y es una gran coincidencia... quizás siempre ha pasado por ahí y un día me notó, por alguna razón...—.Continuó escribiendo.

Minutos después, pudo ver cómo aparecía un símbolo que indicaba la presencia de Life, la lectura de sus mensajes. Entonces llegó la tan ansiada contestación:

—¿Por alguna razón? ¿Qué razón sería esa? —Escribió, Leo, divertido. Sabía que podría presionar un poco en ese punto.

—No lo sé ¿Importa?— Contestó el otro, estaba a la defensiva. Luego de toda la historia anterior, no era lo que esperaba de parte de Life.

—Sí lo sabes... Yo lo sé.

—¿A sí? Tal vez podrías informarme—. Death se hacía el desentendido, no lo quería decir; en su cabeza sonaba estúpido creer que un extraño gustaba de él de aquella forma.

—Hasta donde yo sé, eres condenadamente alto ¿Cómo no notar una jirafa humana?—. Life ponía una sonrisa boba tomándole el pelo al otro.

—Idiota— dijo Des, sin dudarlo, adjuntando un símbolo de su molestia. Vio cómo su amigo enviaba una serie de risas.

—Estoy seguro de que eres un chico guapo y que estas totalmente consciente de eso, digo, por cómo sueles describirte. Por cómo te expresas, eres educado; culto. Tienes un humor encantador y excelentes gustos literarios. Eres amable, considerado; tímido y agudo. Escoge cualquiera de esos rasgos. Supongo que no todo se puede notar a simple vista, pero no es algo difícil de observar.

No hubo un mensaje de vuelta por unos minutos; el menor no sabía cómo procesar sus palabras. Sabía que Life jamás lo había visto, que eran suposiciones y frases vagas, amables, genéricas. Sin embargo se sonrojó y su corazón se aceleró un poco. Nadie le hablaba directamente sobre sus virtudes. Él, Des, lo estimaba mucho...

—¿Aun te asusta el acosador?— Dijo Leo, notando la falta de respuesta.

— Sí, pero saber que yo también puedo jugar su juego, es un alivio—. Concluyó Death, sin tener la mínima idea de saber realmente cuál era ese.

—Eso es bueno—. Respondió el chico de piel morena, adjuntando un guiño. —¡Oh! Estoy escuchando una canción que me encanta y no oía desde hace mucho.— Mencionó, cambiando el tema, enviando un link.

—Hey, estoy oyendo la misma justo ahora—. Respondía un sorprendido Des.

—Qué curiosa coincidencia, tal vez sea el destino.

El mismo destino que cruzó a Louisa y Leo durante la tarde, el que les permitió ver lo más encantador de Splinder... ¿O no? No, Leo escuchaba cantar a Des a todo pulmón, riendo de lo mal que entonaba.

Ahora el chico tenía otra imagen del tipo raro de las estrellas. La nueva estrategia funcionó más rápido de lo esperado.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Conóceme

**N.A:** Ha pasado un tiempo, lo lamento. No hay excusa. Por cierto, los sitios y marcas mencionadas son reales.

 **H.**

 **Conóceme**

"El mundo es un pañuelo", solía decir la madre de Louisa y por tanto, la pequeña señorita Lovelance repetía a Des sin cesar.

Desde aquel encuentro casual, sacado de la mejor y más cliché novela juvenil, había ocurrido tres situaciones cruciales para hacer de aquellas palabras, casi un mantra para la muchacha más locamente romántica de todo _Quartier Latin*_.

Primero, había visto a Leo hace casi una semana, el domingo en la mañana con ropa deportiva corriendo por Boulevard Saint-Germain, cuando ella se disponía a encontrarse con Des en _Sephora_ , por esa misma avenida. "Un lugar algo extraño para practicar deporte", pensó, pero supuso que sería porque él de seguro vivía por ahí. Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro se lo comentó a su amigo, quien dijo no haberlo visto. Terminadas las compras, Luisa tomó una fotografía de lo comprado y lo subió a internet con distintas etiquetas, entre ellas la del usuario _" Ddeess_A"_ y su ubicación, justo cómo había hecho antes de salir.

El segundo evento ocurrió durante la noche del martes, alrededor de las 8:00pm: Aeva había tenido que ir al supermercado por unos materiales para el día siguiente y casi al entrar, de pie, cerca de una de las góndolas viendo la sección de vinos, estaba el tipo de las estrellas. Se quedó estático, como si este sujeto pudiese verlo desde aquel punto, luego de un momento que pareció una eternidad y con el corazón acelerándose caminó tenso por el pasillo principal. No quitó la vista de encima del tal Leo, no podía pasar por ahí sin pensar que lo notaría; reparó en su atuendo tan casual... un pantalón deportivo gris claro y un _hoodie_ azul oscuro, como si en último momento, luego de un día de holgazanería, hubiese recordado ir a comprar.

Estaba por terminar de recorrer los escasos metros que necesitaba para perderse en _Carrefour_ cuando el moreno levantó la vista en su dirección, formando una O con sus labios en señal de sorpresa. Des caminó a paso rápido a la sección más lejana del lugar mientras sacaba su teléfono y enviaba una nota de vos a Louisa:

—Él está aquí... hicimos contacto visual.

—¿Dónde? ¿En tu casa? ¿Por qué?— Quiso saber la chica de inmediato.

—No, en el supermercado, boba ¿No escuchaste mi mensaje? Ya te había dicho que iría al _Carrefour City_ de calle _Vaugirard_ a comprar las cosas para el proyecto de arte—. Aclaró Des.

La tercera situación fue la más difícil de afrontar: el día sábado por la mañana el muchacho tenía sus clases particulares de cocina y como era su costumbre, compraba un café camino a esta. Su sorpresa fue que al abrir la puerta de doble hoja, la primera mesa estaba ocupada por Leo mirando su teléfono concentradamente.

Strada Café era un sitió concurrido en _Quartier Latin_ y si el moreno vivía en aquel distrito era posible que lo frecuentara, no obstante en ese momento Des comenzaba a sentirse como la vez anterior: temeroso. Eran demasiadas coincidencias para ignorarlas.

Se acercó al mesón de madera cepillada sin meditar mucho la coherencia de sus acciones, en lugar de dar la media vuelta y marcharse, ordenó un _m_ _oka_ para llevar.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?— Quiso saber la chica que lo atendió, con un lápiz en una mano y un trozo de cartón en la otra.

—Des—. Pronunció con suavidad.

—Por favor, tome asiento. Su orden estará lista en unos minutos—. Hizo caso escogiendo la tercera mesa desde la entrada.

Podía ver la espalda de Leo desde su asiento: era ancha y su postura impecable, también observaba su cabello: endemoniadamente despeinado, con el dibujo de cada estrella cuidadosamente detallado en este. De pronto, la mujer de antes dijo "Leo, su orden está lista", este guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo poniéndose en pie, fue por su bebida y lo que le pareció un panecillo en una bolsa de papel marrón. Des creyó que se iría, sin embargo una parte de él esperaba lo que ocurriría a continuación: el chico se encaminó a su mesa.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Dijo el moreno, sin dar tiempo una respuesta, ocupando la silla frente a Aeva de todos modos, quien trataba de articular una respuesta coherente. Tenía miedo otra vez. —No sé qué decir...—continuó Leo—No sé si te acuerdas de mí, si recuerdas mi nombre—Des asintió con la cabeza. — Oh, bueno, eso me da un punto de partida... Lamento haberte asustado el otro día. No tengo la más mínima idea de qué pensaste sobre mí, pero quiero que sepas que no soy una mala persona, sólo... me pareces interesante, Des.—El aludido trataba de disimular que a veces temblaba, y al escuchar su nombre se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos impresionado, demostrando exactamente como se sentía.— ¿Tu nombre no es Des? Disculpa, tal vez no escuché muy bien cuando se lo mencionaste a la dependienta.

—No, sí... sí, me llamo Des— Formuló por fin, relajándose un poco. Tratándose a sí mismo de tonto paranoico. Vio como Leo le sonreía, se percató de que estaba un poco sonrojado y que quizá él también estaba nervioso.—Tú eres Leo... —Añadió.

—Sí, Leo Splinder. Yo trabajo por aquí y—. Había sido interrumpido por una voz femenina que llamaba al adolecente por su orden.

Des la miró, luego a Leo y recordó en la situación en la que estaba. Con torpeza abandonó la mesa diciendo: "yo...tengo que irme", dejando al otro con las palabras en la boca.

Es debido a estos 3 eventos que Louisa, según Des, lo fastidiaba. Llevaba todo el día lunes soportando la misma idea acerca del romance, el destino y el hilo rojo; de tal modo que al caer la noche y ser las 11:15pm Death relataba todo esto a Life con un punto de vista algo distorsionado. Al parecer, todo era un poco más mágico e increíble que como había ocurrido en realidad e incluso, le pareció mucho menos escalofriante; todo lo contrario.

—Entonces ¿Ya lo buscaste por su nombre? ¿Viste su perfil? —Decía el mensaje parpadeante de Life.

—Sí, pero no lo encuentro—. Contestó Death.

—Déjame que te ayude, puede ser por el algoritmo de búsqueda y esas cosas raras de los navegadores—. Propuso Leo, sonriendo victorioso desde su casa.

Había trazado los exitosos acontecimientos ocurridos y estaban dando fruto. Revisaba a diario las redes sociales de Louisa que eran actualizadas con muchísima frecuencia, totalmente públicas y con el máximo de información vulnerable que sólo una niña idiota expondría; fue sencillo cruzarse con ella, realmente no tenía mayor intención de ver a Des, deseaba que pareciera lo más casual posible.

Seguía escuchando al chiquillo de lo tenía obsesionado a través del ordenador cada noche, y prestaba totalmente atención a las notas de audio que se enviaba con sus amigos. Por tanto, cuando Aeva recordó en último momento ir por sus materiales, no le quedó de otra que salir de improviso ya que pocas veces era tan específico al mencionar el sitio al que iría. Él quería que lo viera sin Louisa cerca, así observaría su comportamiento.

El viernes por la noche se golpeó la frente por su falta de atención: era muy simple rastrear un teléfono si el GPS de este estaba encendido, sólo era necesaria la cuenta vinculada a este y por supuesto, la clave, cosas que Leo tenía guardadas hace meses. Se hubiese tomando la molestia de intervenir el equipo en primer lugar, no obstante Des solía cambiarlos con frecuencia. De este modo, considerando la información que el propio Death le entregó diciendo "buenas noches, me retiro, ya que mañana tengo clases de cocina a las 10", esperó a que se durmiera y entonces se dedicó a vincular en segundo plano esa cuenta a una aplicación nada legal a su teléfono, cruzando los dedos para no haber omitido nada y que el dueño de todos esos datos no recibiera notificación alguna. Cuando vio al día siguiente a Des en movimiento, supo que todo iría bien. No necesitó ser un genio para reconocer cuál era café que tanto comentaba su amigo virtual, al que pasaba todo el tiempo: recordó algunas fotografías con un par de logotipos, un fondo azul y la zona por la que transitaba el adolecente. Apostando un poco, entró a Strada Café.

Ahora Des quería conocer a Leo, estaba intrigado con su acosador personal y hasta le confesó que lo consideraba atractivo, por supuesto, aun estaba receloso de todo esto, empero pronto cedería.

Splinder envió 5 perfiles asociados al su nombre, de distintas zonas de Paris. Claramente uno era el de él. Estaba ansioso, quería saber qué pensaba Des, pero este no hablaba, no escribía nada, ni pronunciaba palabras en la soledad de la noche. De pronto, Death le dijo "me voy a dormir, gracias por tu ayuda... " y se desconectó. En pocos minutos recibió una solicitud de amistad en su perfil real la cual aceptó sin dudar. Esperó a que el chico diera el primer paso; en lugar de eso escuchaba los clics que realizaba Aeva frenéticamente explorando al tipo raro de las estrellas. Media hora más tarde un Me Gusta que apareció de improviso fue borrado de inmediato, mas la notificación llegó de todos modos: era una foto del verano anterior, sí, sin camiseta. Siguió esperando y nadie le habló.

Los sonidos que provenían del ordenador espiado en secreto eran diferentes, aunque él sabía reconocerlos. Leo no pudo dejar de excitarse un poco con la idea, Des estaba masturbándose, posiblemente con una foto suya.

Continuará

*Barrio Latino, un sector de París.

 **N.A:** Los acosadores **NO SON ROMÁNTICOS** , no den su información a desconocidos ni expongan su vida de forma on-line.

 **H.**


	5. Muéstrate

**Muéstrate**

Leo se preguntaba "¿Esto está bien?". Desde que había aceptado la solicitud de amistad de aquel chico estaba perdiendo al cabeza; y por fin se preguntaba si era correcto o no esta nueva _amistad._

Llevaba apenas tres días con Des Aeva en su vida, lógicamente no revisó por completo el perfil que ya conocía de memoria, sin embargo no paraba de ingresar a la cuenta ajena y leer las conversaciones que el muchacho mantenía con otros. Hasta ahora no se había interesado por los chats que no incluyeran a Louisa; claro, había comprobado que estos dos hablaron de él, de lo diferente que parecía y de lo menos incómodo que se sentía con la idea de conocer apropiadamente a Splinder. Lovelance estaba haciendo un increíble trabajo con eso, sin querer, ayudándolo. No obstante los demás personajes en la vida de Des, que si bien, eran importantes para este, eran irrelevantes para Leo. Los conocía, sabía sus nombres y podía asociarlos a las cosas que contaba Death en privado, mas no eran su preocupación; no leería esas conversaciones... se mentía diciéndose "aun tienes algo de moralidad".

—Y con esto concluye la visita por el Antoine Bourdelle. Recuerden que el museo cierra a las séis de la tarde, pueden continuar hasta esa hora por aquí o salir a los alrededores. El transporte vendrá por ustedes a esa hora para llevarlos al hotel.

Acababa por fin un día eterno, le dolían los pies y afuera llovía torrencialmente, de seguro llegaría a casa empapado. Hizo el contacto con su colega para deshacerse de esas personas lo antes posible, entonces le envió un mensaje a Williams con la primicia: "¿Recuerdas al tipo que le _hackeaste_ el ordenador?". Estaba en una encrucijada y ni siquiera estaba seguro de confiarle su secreto a otro, pero de todos modos lo hizo. Minutos después recibió la respuesta, cuando su chaqueta dejaba caer gotas de agua en el suelo del vagón en el metro.

—No soy _hacker_ ¿Por qué todo el mundo usa esa palabra a la ligera?— Leyó Leo.

—Y ¿Cómo se llama cuando entras al ordenador de otro a distancia?— Escribió.

—No sé. Acceso remoto... —Contestó de inmediato Will. — ¿Qué pasa con el sujeto? ¿Me vas a explicar porqué necesitabas con urgencia que te ayudara?

—Es complicado... quiero contarte. Tengo dudas.

—Te dije que no es legal ¿Pasó algo?

— No, es... otra cosa —. La respuesta tardó un momento.

— Ah, ya sé.

—¿Qué? — Quiso saber de inmediato.

— Me usaste para ganar algo...

No era primera vez que Leo manipulaba las cosas para obtener un sí rotundo. Williams lo conocía muy bien, lo había notado hace años: en la escuela, en el trabajo y como no, con los amigos.

Él era un chico inteligente, demasiado inteligente, con un humor que no fue del agrado de muchos en la secundaria, empujándolo hasta Splinder, quien en su momento fue alguien influyente en ese tonto mundillo. Fue un inicio atípico, pero ambos encontraron en el otro un equilibrio.

Cerca de las 9 de la noche Leo daba de comer a sus peses y el timbre sonaba. Del otro lado de la puerta un sujeto rubio con anteojos esperaba impaciente. Volvía a sonar.

—¡Hey! ¡Pasa! pasa... —. El moreno estaba feliz, era una sorpresa agradable recibir a su mejor amigo.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Lo que estás haciendo con ese tipo no está bien!— El otro entró hecho una furia.

—¿De qué hablas?— Se había puesto pálido mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

—¿De verdad Leo? Sabes bien a qué me refiero. Me tomó 20 minutos en averiguar tu juego... eres tan evidente —. De blanco pasaba a sonrojado y abría la boca tratando de emitir palabras— ¿Por qué no te le acercaste por todo este asunto de tu cuenta falsa? ¿Por...?

— ¿Estuviste revisando mis cosas? —. Le interrumpió, intentando fingir indignación, pero Williams sólo pudo hacer una mueca de incredulidad. —Sí, bueno... la cosa es que, eso quería hacer, pero no...

— Eres un tonto. Te estás metiendo en problemas y lo sabes —. Le reprochó, cerrando los ojos, tomando entre el índice y el pulgar el tabique su nariz.

— Eres una molestia en el trasero. Exageras.

Así eran ambos, Will lo encaraba y Leo generalmente entraba en razón, luego se preparaban unos tragos en casa, llamaban a un par de amigos y celebrarían cualquier excusa... pero aquella vez fue la excepción. Se quedaron jugando en la vieja consola. Se necesitaban, el moreno no era el único que a veces se sentía sólo: Marcel, en un arrebato, se había mudado del piso que compartían con Williams y este no admitiría que lo extrañaba.

Alrededor de las 4 de la mañana, el teléfono de Leo vibró estrepitosamente, mientras su amigo dormía unos metros más allá y él intentaba conciliar el sueño. Revisó la notificación: era Death buscando a Life, en cambio Des seguía sin buscar a Leo "¿Por qué?" Quería saber, parecía haberle gustado a Aeva noches atrás.

"Estoy en una disyuntiva cliché clásica. Mátame por favor.", "Sé que estas por ahí.", "Quiero hablarle al tipo de las estrellas en la cabeza, pero el otro día metí la pata". Apenas pudo leer los mensajes con el brillo de la pantalla en la oscuridad, pero le hicieron sonreír.

—Aquí estoy—. Contestó.

— ¡Lo sabía!

Quiso continuar la conversación, pero Will había despertado. "¿Es él?", Leo no respondió, aunque con su expresión lo dijo todo. El rubio le quitó el teléfono, el otro intentó recuperarlo; forcejearon unos momentos, un montón de letras sin sentido se enviaron y una foto se adjuntó, una captura de pantalla. Una del perfil de Des.

—¡¿Qué mierda acabas de hacer?!

En otro sector de Paris, el chico de 17 años tenía el corazón desbocado, su respiración se aceleraba y casi deja caer de entre las manos el aparato. El pánico lo invadió. Sólo después de inhalar y exhalar repetidamente envió un mensaje a Life:

—¿Qué es todo eso?

—Lo siento, estoy con un amigo aquí y le pareció divertido enviar tonterías.

—¿Y la imagen?

Des se pasaba las manos por el rostro y el cabello, viendo la pantalla resplandeciente sobre la cama, sin emitir un texto nuevo. Veía que el otro escribía, sin embargo el mensaje le pareció que tardaba una eternidad. Entonces 6 capturas más llegaron, junto a una burbuja que decía "Estuve mirando el perfil de Leo Splinder... son todas las personas que añadió recientemente, imaginé que alguno de estos eres tú, lo siento... sé que acordamos no conocernos". Sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Eso tenía mucho sentido; por otro lado, parece que Life quería averiguar sobre Death y él no estaba listo. Ese amigo era importante para Des, claro, pero temía por su privacidad, recientemente de los extraños, y juntar ambas vidas, sin mencionar que no creía que su aspecto podría causar una buena impresión.

—Comprendo si estás molesto conmigo. De verdad, lo lamento. Pienso que eres virtuoso y no quería perderme nada. Fue algo... egoísta.

Sin saber que Leo estaba inventado todo el asunto sobre la marcha, Des aceptó esa disculpa, mas la conversación se estancó ahí. Luego de un "hasta mañana", el muchacho de los ojos ámbar se quedó viendo el techo tirado en la cama: no sólo necesitaba hablar sobre su acosador, quería haberle contado a cerca de Tim, quien había estado molestándolo en clases. El tipo era aun más alto que el mismo Des y a pesar de no ser precisamente alguien popular, tenía poder; el poder de estigmatizar a otra persona, apartarlo de otros, volverlo la cosa rara del salón o convertirlo en alguien admirable. Estaba hasta la coronilla del tipo y lo que más le cabreaba era verlo sonreír a cada una de sus respuestas mordaces. Últimamente Des se sentía más a la deriva que nunca entre los 3 sujetos, por suerte la mayor parte de las ocasiones tenía a Louisa, que lo contenía un poco.

Cerró los ojos, se giró sobre el colchón, y una lágrima se le escapó por el rabillo del ojo. Definitivamente eso era angustia e impotencia. A veces las emociones lo sobrepasaban y lo hacían sentir un idiota vulnerable.

Nuevamente el sábado arribó, Des al fin se animó a saludar a Leo, convencido por su mejor amiga. Con un simple "hola" intentó iniciar la conversación durante la tarde, aunque Splinder no se conectó aquel momento.

Williams, que había sido echado casi a patadas días atrás, le había dicho al moreno que por nada de mundo mantuviera el contacto con Des. "Eres un obsesivo, Leo; y esto no pinta nada bien", y él, que ya tenía dudas, prometió meditarlo un poco más: "pregúntate, Leo ¿Qué esperas obtener de todo esto?". La respuesta era compleja en este punto para él, ya que no podía aceptarla.

—Death— Inició el mensaje— ¿Estas molesto? No sé de ti desde la otra noche, dime qué puedo hacer para remediar la situación.

Definitivamente Williams estaba en la cierto, insistiría con Des y haría una tontería.

— ¿De alguna forma, podemos quedar parejos?— Continuó.

El símbolo de mensaje fue leído llegó de inmediato. No terminaba de asimilar la idea que propondría, sin embargo ya tenía todo preparado. Llevaba una camiseta turquesa de algodón con cuello en V que cubriera bien sus hombros, donde se asomaba su tatuaje, había quitado todos los adornos de la pared que estaba atrás y la pantalla verde de la lámpara distorsionaba los colores en la habitación.

—No estoy molesto, Life—. Respondió al fin. — Lo justo sería que me dieras una captura de tu perfil, pero realmente sé que no lo harás. No sé nada de ti —. Leo deseó poder decir la verdad por una vez, sin que hubiese consecuencias.

—En realidad sé de una solución—. Death contestó con una serie de signos de interrogación. —He pensado, confío lo suficiente en ti como para esto, y tal vez podríamos hacer una video llamada ahora... aunque claro, depende de ti.

Momentos después una notificación en la pantalla apareció y Life la aceptó. Había un gran cuadro negro en el ordenador que representaba a Death, quien claramente no había quitado la cinta adhesiva de la camara. Del otro lado Des podía ver a Life: la cámara le enfocaba desde los labios hasta la cintura, la calidad de la imagen no era la mejor. Sin emitir sonidos pronunció un hola y sacudió su mano saludándolo.

Lo vio acercarse.

—No puedo hablar ahora, lo siento— Escribió Leo.

—Sí, bueno, yo tampoco...— concordó Des. — Supuse que no vería tu cara.

—No es la gran cosa— lo vio hacer una sonrisa torcida.

—Estoy desconcertado, no te mentiré, te imaginaba diferente. Tal vez tu cara también sea una sorpresa—. Des dejó escapar una pequeña risa que Leo disfrutó.

—¿Cómo? Explícate.

— Pareces alguien que va al gimnasio... creí que eras más... ¿Sedentario? —Life sonrió ampliamente.

—Ya, déjalo así—. Respondió el otro. Se mordió el labio inferior y preguntó — ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No te veré?

De pronto Des se sintió algo cohibido, la sangre se le agolpó en las mejillas. No imaginaba a Life así de esbelto, sus labios parecían algo que quisiera mirar más a menudo. Des se vió en el espejo: delgado, desgarbado, ojeroso, con el cabello hecho un desastre y el pijama más viejo que tenía.

—Dame unos minutos.

Al quitar la cinta que tapaba la cámara Leo pudo admirar aquella habitación que tanto había imaginado y en esta el chico que lo llevaba a cometer todas las idioteces. Al fondo estaba cama, perfectamente hecha, sobre el edredón naranjo oscuro había un par de almohadas y en la pared beige, las cortinas corridas. Al frente, en primer plano estaba Des: cabello ligeramente desordenado, piel color crema, sus ojos enmarcados por esas enormes pestañas que lo caracterizaban. Life no dijo nada, sólo tenía la boca entreabierta.

—Ya está, aquí estoy. Confío en ti.

—No creí que te vería el rostro, eso me deja aun más en desventaja.

— No soy tonto, estoy cien por ciento seguro que miraste todos esos perfiles. Seguro ya me habías visto. — La sonrisa del moreno volvía y Des la disfrutaba.

—¿No tienes frio? —. Des se había cambiado y llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de un color salmón claro. Negó con la cabeza. —Eres muy delgado, te imaginaba precisamente así—. De alguna forma, era cierto. Se le quedó viendo las clavículas... eso era nuevo.

—No todos nos matamos ejercitándonos—. Dijo el otro sin dudar, dejando ver lo rápido que se puso a la defensiva.

—No te hace falta, estás bien como eres—. Se sinceraba y Des se sonrojaba otro poco. — tal vez eso es una cosa que le agrada a tu acosador.

—Idiota.

—Oh, vamos, eres lo que la gente llama "un chico lindo", lo sabes. —No, él no lo sabía.

Des no acostumbraba usar la _webcam_ , no le gustaba saberse observado y Life sólo le provocaba querer lucir bien en cámara, sobre todo ahora que decía esa clase de frases.

Esa noche fue larga, se quedaron hasta la madrugada hablando, pero no del acosador o de Tim. Death no quería hablar de ellos ahora que conocía un poco más a Life.

Al despedirse, Des no volvió a tapar la cámara y Leo inició el programa que utilizaba para encenderla a la distancia. Lo vio permanecer sentado frente a la pantalla. El chico se había pasado las manos por entre el cabello y lo veía levantar los pies hasta apoyarlos en la mesa junto al escritorio. No podía ver muy bien debido a que había apagado la luz, pero al parecer llevaba unos pantalones cortos. Se quedó observándolo con atención... sus ojos, sus labios, la suave hendidura en su pecho, esas piernas tan largas. Sentía un palpitar en la entrepierna. Para él, Aeva seguía siendo alguien inocente, no obstante se estaba calentando condenadamente con este, tuvo que admitirlo cuando le vio frotarse el pulgar por el labio inferior en un gesto inconsciente y él mismo se preguntó si el chico pondría algo de porno esa noche.

Des se puso en pie y caminó hasta su cama, ya casi no lo podía ver muy bien, pero los sonidos seguían siendo muy claros. El chico se había quitado el pantalón, como todas las noches, antes de meterse a la cama. Leo no podía ver nada _indebido_ , pero con sólo saberlo estaba duro. Cuando lo vio entre las mantas, con el rostro iluminado por el teléfono que tenía en la mano izquierda, se percató que la derecha estaba bajo estas también. No sabía qué o a quién estaba viendo con tanta atención, mas si algo estaba claro, era que Life y Death, se estaban masturbando. Uno observando a Des, el otro, viendo fotos de Leo.

 **Continuará**

 **N.A:** Esta actualización será la última del año, por lo mismo y por la demora, es más larga que las anteriores (se sale del esquema de las 1000 palabras que estaba usando).

Espero que la hayan disfrutado 3

Les dejo abrazos a todos los que me pedían más o querían saber qué ocurría 3

Y sigo recordandoles, con cada final de capitulo, que esto **no es romántico**. Los acosadores **no son buenos, los celos no son buenos, quien te maltrata no te quiere y si te mienten, mándalos al carajo**.

 **H.**


	6. Témele

**N.A** : Hola, el hiatus al fin fue roto con 2850 palabras. Lo cierto es que ya sólo quiero terminar esta historia, ya no estoy tan enamorada del cómic como en un principio, pero quiero que la historia llegue a buen puerto, sin un final apresurado, por lo que trataré de nutrir los capítulos de la mejor forma posible. Les recuerdo que el largo de estos es de 1000 palabras, pero como lo dejé en pausa y el arco del capitulo lo ameritaba, lo alargué.

 **H.**

 **Témele**

—Te digo que no puedes dejar que siga con eso. Tienes que decirle alguien más, Des—. El tono de voz en Louisa reflejaba su preocupación.  
— ¿Estas loca? No quiero más problemas con él; si se entera algún profesor o mi madre... no sé. No quiero, no creo poder lidiar con más idioteces.

En pleno siglo XXI, el rechazo que sentía Des en su salón de clases era desconcertante. A pesar de que en los últimos años lo políticamente correcto era la careta de todo el mundo, la pasivo-agresividad de algunos de sus compañeros no dejaba de ser desagradable, pero Tim no era pasivo-agresivo, Tim era sólo agresivo y hostil: "perra" era lo más suave que le había dicho.

Aeva se decía continuamente que podría soportar todo con su mantra "un día a la vez", aunque claro, solía perder los estribos y terminaba hablando de más con esa lengua afilada que tanto lo caracterizaba.

En el pasado le había confesado a Life los problemas en clases con Tim, aunque superficialmente; apenas la punta de iceberg y este le había dando los ánimos necesarios para continuar a flote en el charco de mierda que lo trataba de hundir, no obstante, en el último tiempo sólo hablaban del acosador y Louisa le aconsejaba constantemente lo mismo: denunciarlo con alguna autoridad, a pesar de que las pocas pruebas que tenía contra él eran testigos... testigos amigos de Tim o la misma Louisa. Des creía que eso era inútil.

Durante el descanso entre clases, Des estaba sentado en su silla con el teléfono medio escondido bajo la mesa, revisando su perfil mientras Louisa iba al sanitario: tenía novedades, Leo había contestado el mensaje del día sábado con un "Hey, tú". Des dejó entre ver una ligera sonrisa asomarse en sus labios. Quiso contestar, mas el chirrido de una silla arrastrándose hasta él le interrumpió.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? — Era la voz de Awertton. Aeva bloqueó y guardó instintivamente el aparato en su bolsillo derecho, lejos del alcance de Tim.

—Nada que te incumba—. Dijo, intentando mantener la calma, viéndole poner esa mueca arrogante que, al menos para Des, le caracterizaba.

El profesor de música entró en el salón, seguido por la mayoría de estudiantes, interrumpiendo la situación. El chico más alto de la clase se paró automáticamente y tomó asiento en la mesa de atrás, en el pupitre de Vania, quien en lugar de reclamarle a su amigo el hecho de que estaba usando su lugar, al pasar sólo tomó sus cosas y fue a sentarse al otro extremo del salón, en el sitio donde habitualmente se sentaba Tim.

La clase era divertida, el hombre que les enseñaba guitarra era apasionado e inspirador, tanto así que tenía a una 27 de 29 alumnos pendientes del trabajo a realizar aquella mañana. Los dos restantes estaban concentrados en otra cosa: uno en descongelarse y el otro en no ser visto.

Estaban sentados en la parte trasera del lugar, en la fila junto a la ventana. En teoría, que Des guardara su teléfono en el bolsillo derecho, es decir, contra el cristal, le daba la seguridad para creer que nadie podría tomarlo, sin embargo, no contaba con la situación que pensó el sujeto que más odiaba.

Las cortinas púrpuras llegaban 20 centímetros por debajo de la altura de los pupitres y Tim se aprovechó de aquello: inclinándose hacia adelante, como si fuese a murmura algo al oído, sin movimientos bruscos, deslizó su brazo diestro bajo la tela que colgaba, escondiendo entre los pliegues parte del acto que estaba cometiendo. Si alguien hubiese fijado la mirada en estas dos personas sólo vería a Tim apoyado con su hombro contra las ventanas molestando a Aeva, como era costumbre.

Con cuidado, Awertton comenzó a tocar el muslo de del chico que tenía adelante, quien de inmediato dio un pequeño salto sobre su asiento al sentir algo extraño. Des miró hacia abajo descubriendo la intromisión. Alarmado giró el torso para poner en su lugar a idiota de atrás, encontrándose la estúpida y alegre cara de Awertton demasiado cerca. Quiso decirle de todo, tal vez sacar a relucir una de las clásicas frases que involucran a las madres y sus oficios, pero el otro cortó toda seguridad en Des cuando comenzó a tocarle parte una nalga con los nudillos de los dedos. Des se quedó boquiabierto, sólo para sentirse aun más descolocado al notar como ya no era un roce, si no que le estaba tocando el culo a mano llena descaradamente. No esperaba esa situación; invadido de la forma más desagradable que alguna vez creyó posible de suceder en una sala repleta de otros estudiantes.

Aeva recuperándose del shock inicial, tuvo la intención de pararse de inmediato, pero el tipo, a riesgo de ser descubierto, se aproximó más y le sujetó por la cadera, obligándole a permanecer sentado.

En aquella situación Des creía que podría morir de miedo: su corazón se había acelerado tanto o más que cuando aparecía su acosador numero uno; la vista tendió a nublársele; y su piel estaba tan pálida que si alguien hubiese reparado en él, quizás hubiese notado que algo estaba mal, que estaba siendo manoseado por un compañero de clases, y Tim podría ser expulsado de la escuela, aunque eso, por supuesto, no ocurrió.

—No—. Escuchó parsimoniosamente Des. Veía en los ojos azules de Awertton que las cosas serían de ahora en adelante peor.

La mano que lo sujetaba siguió recorriéndole sin ninguna gentileza haciéndole sentir asco. Cuando Tim se aburrió, tomó el teléfono guardado en el bolsillo.

—Desbloquéalo— escuchó Des. —Ahora.

Aun no pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir, sólo salió de su estado con la voz. Pestañeó un par de veces y su rostro pasó de conmocionado al enfado en un segundo.

Se puso de pie abruptamente, interrumpiendo la clase con el ruido que hizo el mobiliario al arrastrarse. Todos volearon a verle justo en el momento en que con una mano agarraba la camisa de Tim por el cuello y la otra se levantaba en forma de puño para dejarle a juego uno de los ojos con las cortinas.

Sin que se hiciera justicia, Aeva fue llevado ante el director de la escuela, mas en un descuido de la secretaria en la espera, se fue a uno de los baños de varones.

Viéndose al espejo, comprendió todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Se sintió impotente y vulnerable; enfadado y erróneamente avergonzado. Creyó que podría fingir ser más fuerte de lo que era y no dejar escapar una lagrima, pero el reflejo que le ofrecía la pared sólo era una versión herida de Aeva. Se contempló un momento y rompió a llorar. "¿Por qué yo?", Se preguntaba.

No volvió a entrar al salón, no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para explicarle al director lo ocurrido, ni deseo hablar de eso con Lovelance cuando al término de la jornada le llevó amablemente su mochila. Des necesitaba anular aquel día de su vida urgentemente.

A lo lejos, Leo, impaciente por la respuesta de Des, se saltaba su hora de almuerzo para poder ir a observarle. Lo vio apoyado en la muralla de concreto donde le habló la primera vez: parecía impaciente e incómodo, hasta que esa muchachita, Louisa, apareció con las cosas del chico. A Spindler le extrañó. Luego caminaron unos metros juntos, para entonces separarse. "Es mi turno", se dijo. Dándole unos metros de ventaja, le siguió la pista. Pocos segundos transcurrieron cuando un sujeto alto, aun más que Des, le pasó de largo, manteniéndose este siempre por detrás.

Estaba seguro de que lo había visto en alguna parte, pero no lograba recordarlo, aunque si algo tenía claro, es que no eran amigos.

A cuatro cuadras de la escuela Leo tuvo la idea de enviarle un nuevo mensaje a Des: "¿Cómo estás?". Lo vio dejar de caminar para revisar su teléfono. El sol frío le iluminaba la piel pálida y volvía esos inmensos ojos ámbar algo aun más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Ya iba siendo hora de aceptar lo que le ocurría con ese chico...

Breve fue su visión perfecta e inmaculada de Des. El sujeto más alto se le había acercado y le acorralaba contra una valla, convirtiéndole en una especie de presa. No supo por qué su chico-obsesión no le miraba a la cara, ni la razón para aproximarse lo suficiente para hablarle al oído o qué le dijo, pero Leo se había inquietado con eso. Se supone que él sabía _todo_ acerca de Aeva... la alarma incrementó cuando vio que el tipo alto le besaba toscamente mientras que el otro luchaba por alejar con ambas manos al atacante. Al parecer no era lo que Leo pensaba, y se dispuso a intervenir, pero antes de que saliera de su escondite el tipo alto recibió un empujón con la fuerza suficiente como para tirarlo contra el suelo.

— ¡Ya déjame! — Gritó Des.

Leo no pudo escuchar la respuesta, sólo continuar como observador. El rostro del chico más alto era de satisfacción. Aeva se notaba agitado, había comenzado a temblar y era evidente que pronto se rompería a llorar. Entonces el sujeto que estaba en el cemento se puso de pie, y antes de que su víctima diera un paso atrás, le sostuvo el rostro clavándole los dedos sólo para murmurarle palabras de horror una última vez, dichas estás se alejó.

Des se quedó petrificado un momento, luego hizo una respiración profunda y su semblante, ahora adornado por la yema de los dedos marcadas en rojo sobre su cremosa piel, se tornó en una mueca de dolor. De sus ojos caían lagrimas y su boca se curvó mientras dejaba salir unos jadeos al intentar reprimir lo que estaba sintiendo. Como pudo se limpió llanto y siguió caminando en dirección a la estación.

El guía turístico ya había retomado sus quehaceres cuando recibió dos mensajes por parte de Des: el primero contestándole a Leo lo bien que se encontraba (quien respondió de inmediato con un "Ahora... ¡Excelente!") y el segundo para Life queriendo saber cómo iba su tarde.

—Algo aburrida ¿Y tu día? ¿Qué tal? — Dijo de inmediato.

—Nada especial—. ¿Nada especial? Se preguntó incrédulamente Leo. —No fui a la escuela hoy, así que dormí toda la mañana...

— ¿Por qué no fuiste?

— Amanecí enfermo—. Dejaría pasar la mentira.

Como cada noche, Death aparecía en el chat. Había estado en casa todo el día, sin salir de su habitación, limitándose a ver películas, sin contestarle los mensajes de Louisa ni continuar la conversación con Leo.

Spindler le había estado observando por la webcam. Ya no estaba preocupado, sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando: el chico había estado siendo molestado en clases por un sujeto que resultó peor que el mismo Leo, y bastaba con verle la cara iluminada por monitor para notar que no se había recuperado (ni lo haría pronto) de lo ocurrido en la tarde.

— ¿Sigues mal? — Preguntó Life.

— Sí —. La respuesta no se hizo esperar. — Siento unas nauseas horribles.

Tuvo que pasar una semana completa para que Des volviera a clases. Se había ausentado del todo y en ningún momento le admitió a Life qué había sido abordado por Tim. Louisa estaba preocupada por la poca y nula contestación de sus mensajes, tanto que decidió ir a casa de su mejor amigo, pero Des se hizo el que no estaba y no abrió la puerta. Lo único que lo convenció de volver, fue su madre, que ya no le creyó seguir enfermo del estómago... más bien dicho, le obligo a ir.

Ese lunes no ocurrió nada en el salón. Awertton ni le miró y eso ponía peor a Des; "¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué espera? ¿Qué hará?" Son las tres preguntas que le invadieron el pensamiento durante toda la jornada. Lovelance lo notaba extraño, quiso saber qué pasaba, sin embargo, él no deseaba hablar.

El guía turístico, otra vez se saltaba la hora de la comida; vio en la aplicación de ubicación vinculada al teléfono de Des, que este se encontraba en la escuela. Se encaminó para allá esperando llegar en el momento preciso.

El chico tardaba en salir, ya casi no quedaban estudiantes fuera del recinto; algo andaba mal, él nunca demoraba tanto y el teléfono de Leo decía que seguía ahí dentro. Esperó el mayor tiempo posible, no obstante Des no aparecía y se acercaba la hora para volver a trabajar. Decidió marcharse y anduvo apenas dos minutos cuando advirtió que alguien le tomaba el brazo sin detener la marcha...era él.

— ¿Des? — Se había sorprendido.

Leo le quedó mirando hacia arriba: una expresión similar al pánico. Luego miró hacia atrás, estaba el chico del otro día, el de ojos azules, totalmente sereno, aparentemente sin prestar atención a los movimientos de Des.

— H-hola. Lo siento—. Le soltó. — ¿Puedo caminar contigo? —Spindler dudó un momento. Así no había predicho el plan.

— Seguro—. Dijo, finalmente. — Voy yendo al trabajo ¿Y tú?

—A casa —. Su tono de voz lo delataba nervioso.

— Oye —. Dijo Leo luego de un silencio. — ¿Y cómo has estado? —Añadió, pretendiendo ni percatarse de la situación.

—B-bien, algo ocupado... — Trató de sonar calmado, pero no lo consiguió.

— Lo supuse —. Des recordó que había dejado de lado el último mensaje de Leo, pero no mencionó nada al respecto, no quería ni referirse a la razón de sus recientes problemas. — Hace frío ¿Quieres beber algo caliente? Aun tengo unos minutos.

Leo se detuvo cerca de una cafetería más que nada para revisar si el otro sujeto aun seguía a Des, y comprobó que así era.

— Estoy bien, gracias.

— Estas tiritando y yo invito—. Insistió.

— No es necesario... — Leo veía cada vez más cerca al sujeto alto.

— Tienes los dedos congelados—. Se atrevió a tomarlo de las manos esperando ser vistos desde la distancia. Des se soltó del agarre de inmediato. —Lo siento... nuevamente te incomodé... y-yo, no, yo no sé... — Comenzó a balbucear.

—No te preocupes, es que sólo quiero llegar a casa pronto.

— Entiendo... ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta alguna parte o prefieres seguir solo? Realmente no quiero molestarte. — Des lo veía ligeramente sonrojado, ajeno a Tim y todo lo malo.

— Acompáñame hasta la estación, por favor.

Abajo estaba lleno, como era usual en ese horario, aunque eso no evito que Awertton los siguiera de cerca.

Cuando el tren llegó se despidieron con un apretón de manos, y Des sugirió que tenían un café pendiente. El moreno sonrió al tiempo que decía "tomo nota", pero no por la potencial cita, si no porque sabía que el sujeto que los siguió pretendía subir al vagón. Pudo ver la expresión de angustia en los hermosos orbes ámbar de Aeva al verle aproximarse tras él.

Por un instante Tim creyó que se saldría con la suya y que ese sujeto _bajito_ con estrellas en la cabeza sería una breve interrupción, mas no predijo la piedra en el zapato en la que se transformaría. Le molestó que Des lo tomara del brazo y que el otro tocara sus manos. Nadie podía tocar lo que era de él, mucho menos sus _cosas_. No obstante lo que le terminó de colmar la paciencia fue que al momento de subir al tren le bloqueara el paso, y que al rodearle este se moviera tirándole al suelo el bolso que llevaba colgado al hombro, perdiendo la oportunidad de irse con Des.

—Lo siento, niño—. Escuchó decir Tim, mientras veía las puertas de acceso cerrarse. Le hervía la sangre... ese sujeto no podría ser mucho mayor que él.

Apretado en la multitud, viendo a su tipo raro de las estrellas a través de la ventana despedirse alegremente agitando una mano, la angustia por un momento desapareció: vio como Leo le bloqueada el paso accidentalmente a Awertton y pensó que existía la posibilidad de que todo el tiempo hubiese estado huyendo de la persona equivocada, mas no por eso, confiaría a ciegas en un extraño. Tendría que comentarlo con Life...él seguramente le ayudaría a entender el panorama que estaba viviendo. Sí existía alguien el universo a quien tendría que confiarle todo, creyó, debía ser a aquel chico... necesitaba desahogarse.

—Hola, jirafita ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? ¿Ya no estás enfermo? — Decía la resplandeciente pantalla del teléfono de Des apenas unos minutos luego de subir al metro.

El chico sonrió ampliamente por primera vez en un buen tiempo; Life siempre era oportuno. Precisamente deseaba lo antes posible contarle todo lo ocurrido.

— ¿Cómo haces para saber justo cuando te necesito?

— Soy un maldito _stalker_ , obvio —. Respondió Life, adjuntando una carita que lloraba de risa.

— Eres mi psicópata favorito —. Dijo Death, ignorando completamente la verdad detrás de esas bromas.

Así fue como Des por fin quedó a la deriva, completamente en manos de Leo, quien lo que más deseaba en ese preciso momento era que ese chico añorara ser amado por él, que se dejara cuidar por él, y permitiera que le admirara, como una muñeca en un escaparate o una pintura colgada en la pared... demasiado hermoso para ser tocado.

 **Continuará...**

 **N.A:** Sí, abracé mi lado oscuro y no le temo a nada.


	7. Confía

**Confía**

Life miraba a Death sin que él lo supiera: tenía la nariz enrojecida de tanto limpiarla y el contorno de los ojos ligeramente inflamado. El cabello revuelto y mojado, aun goteando en la camiseta gris sin mangas recién puesta.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, más relajado? — Preguntó Life.

— Un poco...

Aquel lunes, para cuando Des llegó a casa, ya había dicho todo y no podía mantener la poca calma que le quedaba. Leo leyó su relato sorprendiéndose de los detalles que no conocía, y casi le resultaba surrealista que mientras él lo esperaba fuera de la escuela, adentro Tim lo arrastraba hasta un cubículo de baño en el primer piso.

Nuevamente había intentado quitarle el teléfono. Des había dicho que lo tomó por sorpresa al pasar por el pasillo y se lo arrebató de las manos. Él, intentando recuperarlo, entró a los sanitarios sin darse cuenta que estarían a solas. Fue entonces que Awertton lo arrinconó contra la puerta de uno de los inodoros, empujándolo hasta acorralarlo entre esas inmundas paredes.

Un teléfono celular es un objeto preciado, personal y contiene información que pudiese ser o no confidencial; por tanto, valioso para su dueño. Leo supo de inmediato que ese sujeto no quería el equipo que poseía Des, si no al mismo Des y su atención.

El chico le dijo que forcejearon unos minutos hasta que lo recuperó, pero que Tim no paró ahí. Que en el momento en el cual volvió a tener el teléfono en sus manos, el otro lo agarró del cuello y lo obligó a quedarse ahí dentro con él. Al leer sus palabras, Leo quiso poder ver a Des contar su historia, pero en aquel momento ninguno de los dos aun llegaba a sus respectivos hogares.

Tim se estaba divirtiendo mucho con Des, una obviedad a los ojos de Spindler. Era claro que le gustaba verle inquieto, agresivo y susceptible.

Atrapado entre una pared y Awertton, dijo Death a Life en resumidas palabras, que fue obligado a permanecer quieto y callado, mientras sentía como el botón de su pantalón era desabrochado y el cierre era deslizado hacia abajo. Leo imaginó la escena sólo sintiendo curiosidad por saber cómo había ocurrido realmente... si cruzaron palabras, pero no preguntó. Des comentó que Tim tomó el bode elástico de su ropa interior, recorrió con el índice toda la orilla de esta y seguidamente, antes de soltarlo, jaló la prenda para liberarla sonoramente. Luego de eso le dejó ir. Eso confirmaba el pensamiento de Leo, su precioso Des era un pasatiempo para el otro sujeto.

El chico había terminado su relato con la aparición de su tipo raro de las estrellas y cómo gracias a esa coincidencia logró zafar de Tim, que lo siguió hasta el último momento. Entonces estaba por llegar a su casa y fue cuando Life le sugirió darse un baño para tranquilizarse.

— La ducha estuvo bien—. Decía el mensaje de Death.

— ¿Quieres confiarme algo más? O prefieres descansar—. Consultó Life, mirando a Des pasarse una toalla por el cabello. Su mechón teñido de ámbar destacaba por el contraste y la iluminación en la habitación... resaltaban los grandes ojos de Aeva en conjunto a su piel pálida. — Imagino que todo esto es abrumador y sé que no estás bien. Es sentido común —. A través del monitor, Des le pareció una frágil criatura.

— Quiero muchas cosas...

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Como no tener que lidiar más con ese hijo de puta de Tim Awertton, por ejemplo—. Des hacía una mueca de dolor y rabia. Las aletas de la nariz delatan su respiración agitada otra vez.

Leo aprovechaba de enviarle un mensaje con su perfil real: "hey, hola... sólo quería saber si estaba todo OK".

—Eso parece difícil, considerando que no quieres denunciarlo.

— No es que no quiera, no puedo... siento que no puedo.

El codiciado teléfono vibró en la mensa del escritorio y cuando Des revisó, era Leo. "Sí, todo bien", respondió y adjuntó el pequeño dibujo de una cara sonriente. Luego pregunto "¿Por qué?". Aun estaba a la defensiva.

— Eres el chico más fuerte que conozco, Death. Tú puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas. Sólo mírate al espejo y pregúntate si te mereces la vida que te estás dando, dejando pasar a ese imbécil sobre ti—. Des paró de leer, había roto en lagrimas otra vez y se cubrió el rostro. — Recuerda, un día a la vez. Eres capaz de todo y más. Si por mi fuera, yo mismo iría y le daría una paliza — Continuó escribiendo Life de todos modos. — Es natural que te sientas abatido o agobiado, pero no dejes que la mierda te cubra y te ahogue. Se el chico valiente que conozco y que es mi querido amigo.

Spindler acababa se soltar frases genéricas que no tenían un mayor significado personal para intentar suavizar las cosas. Lo cierto era que él podía entender los sentimientos del chico que lo obsesionaba, pero no lograba comprenderlos. La empatía era algo demasiado abstracto para Leo.

Des se tomó unos minutos para recuperarse antes de contestar, tiempo que fue aprovechado para responder a su desconfianza: "Lo siento si me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman, pero cuando nos despedimos de pronto parecías asustado y pensé que... bueno, no sé qué pensé, sólo me preocupé".

— Gracias. A estas alturas, eres el único en quien confío un poco más—. Las palabras de su amigo le resultaron reconfortantes. Ni siquiera notó lo corrientes que eran.

— Ve a descansar, Death. Cena, duerme y mañana, si sospechas que algo puede volver a ocurrir ¡Grábalo! Grábalo y defiéndete. No te dejes pisotear.

Aeva se despidió de Life y le respondió a Leo "Sí, bueno... me pareció ver a alguien, pero nadie importante".

Spindler analizaba cada gesto o movimiento que pudiese hacer el chico viendo de muy cerca el monitor y con el volumen de los altavoces algo elevados: el sonido que hacía el escribir era el de alguien impaciente, quizás desesperado por entregar información rápido; estaba (como pocas veces) en la cama con el ordenador, tal vez por la necesidad de sentirse a salvo; su expresión indicaba vacilación, le contestó a Leo sin saber si decirle o no sobre Tim. Lo demás era contemplado por placer: su piel, el contorno de su cuello, la hendidura entre sus clavículas, la forma de sus labios, la manera en que pestañeaba y lo revuelto que aun seguía su cabello.

— Oh, bueno... Oye, y... ¿Entonces me dejarás invitarte un café? — Decía la ventana de chat en el perfil de Aeva, y junto a la frase, una pequeña cara sonrojada.

Des lo meditó unos segundos y escribió apresuradamente, presionando la tecla de enviar con demasiado ímpetu para luego morderse el labio inferior.

— Seguro ¿Te parece el sábado?

— Perfecto.

Leo comprendió que Des no estaba de ánimos para salir con él ya que la situación era estresante, pero que probablemente se sintiera en deuda o tal vez aun pudiese creer en las tonterías que parlotea Louisa. También vio que definitivamente no estaba listo para pedir ayuda: si la cita era el fin de semana, Aeva quedaría expuesto a Tim durante los próximos días... el chico aun tenía un mínimo de orgullo y dignidad que defender por sí mismo.

 **Continuará**


	8. Obsesión

**Obsesión**

Los eventos no se detuvieron y como bien concluyó Leo, Tim lo estaba pasando en grande a costas de Des: el día martes, después de deportes, Aeva era el último en ducharse. Algo normal en su rutina, considerando que el resto de los chicos eran heterosexuales y no querían que él los viese si quiera en ropa interior, aun que ignoraban completamente el hecho de que ninguno llamó alguna vez la atención de Des. Había terminado de enjuagarse y estaba a punto de salir del cubículo que resguardaba su privacidad, cerró la llave y buscó su toalla colgada en la puerta de este... no estaba. "Hey" dijo una voz desde afuera "¿Buscas con qué secarte?", era Awertton. Des se quedó mudo unos segundos, "lindo lunar" oyó a la vez que la blanca toalla caía por el espacio de arriba del cubículo. La recibió y se cubrió de inmediato, atándosela a la cadera mientras escuchaba claramente las pisadas alejarse. Seguía en shock, sólo cuando estuvo seguro salió de la cabina, cerrando la puerta e inspeccionándola; la juntura de la esta y las bisagras no eran perfectas, descubriendo que había sido observado sin darse cuenta. Sentía que necesitaría otra ducha al llegar a casa.

El día miércoles fue un fiasco: Aeva y Awerton fueron escogidos por sus apellidos para trabajar en pareja en la clase de literatura. Tim actuaba con naturalidad, mas Des era un manojo de nervios. Se le notaba que no estaba descansando por las noches, además comenzaba a adelgazarse, después de todo, ya iba más de una semana desde el primer incidente y casi no sentía apetito.

—Marca la C—. Dijo el chico más alto.

—Es la A—. Contestó Des. Tim apoyó el antebrazo en el respaldo de su silla y se acercó a él.

—Es la C de culo redondo y firme—. Susurró, sin inmutarse, sonriente. Des se apartó.

—Es la A del asco, el puto asco que me das—. Se puso en pie y salió del salón. Ni siquiera esperó la orden del profesor, sólo se dirigió a la oficina del director. "Tengo problemas personales y hoy ya no puedo seguir en clases. No voy a volver. Si lo prefiere llame a mi apoderado", le dijo. El hombre, tras no conseguir mayor información, le entregó una citación para su tutor, sin embargo, no volvió a la sala.

El jueves durante el receso, Louisa trataba se sonsacar sin mucho éxito lo que estaba pasando con Tim; para ella él era una especie de chico malo con el cual fantaseaba historias _yaoi_ emparejado con su _mejor amigo,_ fantasías que sólo fueron mejoradas cuando apareció Leo en todo ese embrollo. Des tuvo la mala ocurrencia de mencionar la cita del sábado y Lovelance no pudo dejar pasar el detalle: "el hilo rojo los unirá", "esto es tan romántico", "lo sabía"... Aeva se ahogaba en un mar de ilusiones amorosas con las que Louisa tanto soñaba. Entonces el timbre sonó y Vania, que pasaba por el lugar tomó a la morena del brazo:

—Por favor, acompáñame a hablar con el profesor de historia antes que comience la clase—. Dijo la chica, casi rogando. — Sé que tienes buenas calificaciones y quiero que él me asigne el asiento junto a ti para que me ayudes, quiero tener notas sobresalientes también.

Tal vez lo que pedía Vania era cierto, o sólo quería que el sujeto le viera el escote desde la pizarra. Des no podía dejar pasar lo atractivo que era: rubio, de ojos miel, una nariz recta, alto, con una postura y figura lo suficientemente trabajada para pensar que era militar, no obstante, era mayor para su gusto. Quizás los rumores eran verdad y para voluptuosa Vania Vega de 17 años, el hombre de 29 no era inalcanzable. No era algo que a él le incumbiera.

Se había quedado sólo, para Louisa el halago fue más que suficiente y se marchó caminando apresuradamente.

— Sabes que si Vania se sienta junto a Louisa... voy a tomar de inmediato su lugar de tras de ti ¿Verdad?— Esa jodida voz la reconoció inmediatamente —aunque— agregó, poniendo su mano en la parte baja de la espada de Des— podemos hacer un trato.

— ¿Un trato?— Dijo, incrédulo, intentando quitar el indeseado contacto.

— Si me besas, prometo no tomar esa silla.

— ¿Crees que soy idiota?—. Tim miró sobre su hombro: nadie caminaba tras ellos en aquel momento y Des apresuró el paso.

—Tienes 5 segundos para contestar—. Replicó, bajando su mano hasta manosearle el culo otra vez. Des de inmediato atinó a soltarle una sonora bofetada y Tim rió. — Si no quisieras que te tocara me hubieses dado un puñetazo... — dijo, sin dejar de apretar, casi clavándose los dedos a través de la tela del pantalón. —Bien, no hay trato, tomaré la silla—. Al fin le soltó.

— ¡Espera!— Des no podía soportarlo cerca y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar un estúpido beso por no tenerlo con él.

—¿Cambiaste de opinión?

—Awetton, no te soporto...—Inspiró profundamente— Q-Quiero que te alejes de mi... para siempre — trataba de disimular su nula serenidad— Lo que me pides... lo que me pides no es nada comparado con lo que ya me has hecho. — El chico de ojos ámbar no tenía idea de dónde estaba sacando tanto valor.

En el pasillo, Tim se apoyó en la pared que había entre dos bloques de casilleros, con apenas 40 centímetros de privacidad que estos otorgaban. "Ven por mi" le dijo y Des dudó un momento. Su coraje y valentía se estaban rompiendo para darle paso sólo al miedo y desesperación. Sus ojos amenazaron con soltar algunas lágrimas, entonces para que aquél infeliz no le viese llorar, los cerró.

Se acercó con cuidado y sintió que había un abismo entre ambos, no tocaba los labios del otro nunca y deseaba que aquella distancia jamás terminara. De pronto pudo percibir un destello de luz a través de los finos párpados, y escuchar el clásico sonido del obturador. Una foto, Tim había tomado una foto con el teléfono... Des entendió todo: en aquella imagen parecería que él intentaba forzar un beso y el otro ponía la mejilla rechazándolo. Aun atónito intentó separarse, mas había sido retenido por las manos ajenas.

—Suéltame, hijo de puta—. Tim no decía nada, sólo lo sostenía con fuerza de las muñecas. — Me engañaste... ¿Por qué me haces esto? — Ya no podía ocultar lo que ese chico de ojos azules provocaba en él: terror. —¡¿Por qué?!

Tim aprovechó que en aquel momento flaqueaba y cambiaron lugares: ahora Des era el arrinconado. Estrechó el espacio lo que más pudo, agachándose para poder hablarle al oído, apoyando parte de sus labios en el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Eres mío, Des—. El chico percibía el calor húmedo de la respiración de Tim en su oído, provocándole nauseas. — Me gustas—. Des sólo podía pensar que de ser así ¿Por qué lo trataba de una forma tan horrible?— No conozco a ningún otro chico como tú... — Comenzaba a dejar de hablar en oído para hundir su rostro en el cuello de Des. — Eres valiente—. Separaba las palabras con pequeños y repugnantes besos— Hermoso... fuerte... honesto... inteligente— Aeva deseaba de todo corazón que Tim terminara, que le dejara ir, que se callara, mas la voz no le salía. —Pero eso está bien para ti, yo soy diferente y por eso, Des, eres mío, eres perfecto para mí—. Esa locura sólo tenía sentido en la cabeza de Awertton. —¿A caso no has notado que nadie más se te acerca? No lo permito, nadie toca lo mío.

De pronto las voces de alguien más se escucharon a lo lejos. Dos profesores caminaban en la misma dirección, charlando de trivialidades académicas, sin saber que al girar por el pasillo encontrarían a Des vomitando en un basurero, mientras que Awertton ya estaba sentado tras el pupitre de Aeva dentro del salón.

El colapso nervioso pasó por una gastritis común y corriente, logrando que Des se fuera temprano a casa.

— Life... volvió a pasar. Esto es un infierno y me engañó...— Comenzaba el relato de Death.

Cada día había dicho a su amigo lo sucedido. Leo, tras la pantalla ya no sabía si quería ver hasta donde podría llegar aquel sujeto; no podría dejar que dañara a su precioso Des. Spindler, con su carencia de empatía, sabía que lo vivido por el chico era un pequeño infierno y que podría ser peor, pero realmente sus relatos no lo conmovían; al menos no hasta que encendía la cámara y le veía temblar el labio inferior o hipar al ya no poder derramar más lágrimas. En aquellos momentos, cuando fusionaba las palabras y las manifestaciones físicas era que lograba sentir una chispa en su interior: sólo ahí Leo podía extrapolar el dolor del chiquillo. Nunca podría percibir la verdad del otro, no obstante tenía claro que no deseaba que alguien hiriera a Des.

El día Viernes fue diferente para la victima de Tim. En la estación del metro, a primera hora, previo a clases se encontró con su cita de forma totalmente inesperada, ambos subiendo la escalera a la vez. Por dentro, Des deseaba que Leo no lo hubiese visto, ya que no estaba preparado para entablar una conversación espontánea precisamente en aquel instante, mas él no sabía que había sido visto desde la distancia y esperado desde hacía veinte minutos.

— ¡Hola! ¡Des! ¡Hey! — . Inició el chico de ojos verdes. Su voz mientras le llamaba estaba cargada de entusiasmo. — ¿Cómo estas?

— B-bien... — No podía disimular el cansancio y las escasas ganas de hacer su vida cotidiana.

— ¿Seguro? Pareciera que no dormiste nada—. Leo puso su mejor rostro de preocupación.

— Ehm, s-sí, digo... — Des dudaba de qué contestar, todo lo que estaba viviendo era algo que no quería explicar, mucho menos a tontas y a locas en medio de un lugar así.

— Oh, seguro estas con exámenes... Recuerdo que cuando estaba en secundaría no pegaba un ojo con esas cosas y en retrospectiva, eran una tontería —. Para Des, hablarle con esa ligereza a Leo era imposible, pero en Leo parecía algo natural hacia él.

— No...—. Contestó pensando en que estaba cometiendo un error. — Hace unos días atrás tuve un problema en la escuela y me salí del salón —. Comentaban detenidos en la entrada de la estación, mientras cada uno abría su paraguas. El invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, después de todo. — Citaron a mi tutor y no le dije nada a mi madre. Si no llevo a alguien hoy, no podré entrar a la escuela. No quiero ir, pero debo hacerlo ya que si me ausento, la escuela llamará a mi madre.

Las palabras de Des maquillaban a la perfección su problema y pensó que con eso Leo no querría saber más, aunque Spindler ya se había enterado de aquello siendo Life y tenía un plan para _ser el ángel guardián_ de Des.

— Mira, hoy entro más tarde a trabajar. Tal vez podría tenderte una mano.

— ¿Eh? — Dudaba que eso fuese posible, mas Leo estaba deslizando por sus labios una de aquellas sonrisas maravillosas que le hacían creer que toda esa mierda de Tim, quedaba atrás. — ¿Cómo?— Se encontró queriendo saber más en lugar de rechazar el ofrecimiento, enterrando un poco más el temor que semanas atrás le provocaba.

— Podría hacerme pasar por tu hermanastro y decir que tu madre hoy no podía ir— . No importaba cómo Leo llevaría exactamente a cabo lo que estuviera diciendo: Des asintió. Ese chico parecía su salvavidas y él estaba desesperado. En aquel momento de su vida, sin saberlo del todo, podría aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo si fuese necesario.

Aeva, una vez sentado afuera de la oficina dudaba que el plan resultase, pero decidió que lo intentaría para evitar todo conflicto con su madre. Spindler en cambio, estaba bastante seguro que la reunión constaría de una breve charla, una firma y ni una sola mirada a la información personal de Des para constatar un hermanastro. Así había sido cuando él se metía en problemas durante la secundaria y de la misma manera había sido ahora con Des.

Pasado el trago amargo y entregada la información falsa, Des acompañó a su _familiar_ hasta la entrada de la escuela:

— Gracias, estoy muy endeudado contigo— . Spindler sonrió abiertamente y un auténtico sonrojo le invadió. No esperaba una muestra de gratitud genuina.

— No es nada, son el tipo de cosas que se supone, los amigos hacen— Contestó Leo, dejando escapar un cambio de voz. Por un instante toda la confianza que había demostrado durante la mañana se desvaneció al escuchar la risa del otro chico. Leo sintió como ardían aun más sus mejillas, aunque pasada la ligera vergüenza y apreciado el instante de escasa dicha en Aeva, él también rió.

— Ya debo irme a clases...y gracias de nuevo —. Se dieron la mano para despedirse y al soltarse, Leo acarició el dedo indice con el suyo hasta último momento.

— Manos frías de nuevo... — Des no supo qué contestar a eso.

Una vez en clases, supo que Tim no había asistido. Minutos más tarde recibió un mensaje de Leo: "Que pases un lindo día". No pudo evitar ruborizarse y Louisa, que en aquella asignatura era su compañera de trabajo, prestó atención al teléfono de su amigo.

— ¡Respóndele!— Chilló. Des la quedó viendo, dando entender su molestia al ser espiado, aunque ella le ignoró de todos modos y tomó lo que no era suyo: "Espero que tú también." escribió.

Eso hizo que Aeva no le hablara durante las próximas horas, mas no podría quitarse de la cabeza a Leo... era un buen cambio; ya estaba hasta la coronilla de pensar en todo el dolor que le hacía vivir Awertton y no lo sentiría hasta el próximo Lunes. Podría respirar tranquilo temporalmente. Tenía que decírselo a Life de inmediato.

En el casco histórico de la ciudad, de pie con una multitud de norteamericanos con impermeables plásticos transparentes siguiéndole el paso, Leo sonreía por la respuestas de Des. Le había gustado que su _amigo_ pareciera feliz un momento y ser más útil de lo que el chico imaginaba: la noche anterior, Leo decidido a ayudar de alguna forma. Contactó a Williams; a quien tuvo que marcarle más de 5 veces para que contestara la llamada.

— ¿Qué?— La voz en la línea era clara: seguía molesto con Leo.

— Will... Will te necesito. Es algo urgente.

— No me jodas, Spindler. Me echaste de tu casa casi a patadas en la madrugada y no me volviste a hablar en semanas...

— Lo siento— Pudo escuchar un resoplar— ... algo le está pasando a Des. De verdad, Will, necesito tu ayuda.

— Andas metido en algo turbio y yo no quiero tener nada que ver.

— Sólo déjame explicarte.

Dos horas después, Williams, con una mochila provista de su ordenador y un cepillo de dientes, visitaba el departamento de Leo. El chico de anteojos acordó que él manejaría remotamente el equipo de Tim y se limitarían a rescatar la clave del correo asociado a la cuenta del teléfono del sujeto, a eliminar la fotografía que comprometía a Des de todos los dispositivos y a cambiar la hora junto con las alarmas programadas en la aplicación del reloj despertador. Entonces y sólo bajo esas condiciones comenzó a trabajar.

Leo sólo proporcionó lo que Williams pudiese necesitar y fue adentrándolo aun más en la historia de Des; en la vida del adolescente. El experto en ordenadores no era de piedra y se había conmovido con lo que le ocurrida al menor. Él sabía lo que era ser acosado en clases y recordó cómo Leo terminó defendiéndolo, poniendo en su lugar a los otros. Su conciencia no le permitía dejar pasar lo que Tim le estaba haciendo a Des y aceptó aportar un grano de arena. El chiquillo no sabrá que Awertton ya no tenía la foto, pero al menos no sería difundida y le daría un día de descanso de tanta mierda.

En la madrugada, una vez terminado el trabajo con éxito, el moreno agradeció profundamente el gesto del otro, mas no esperaba las palabras que recibió a cambio:

— ¿Sabes que te estas enamorando de una forma muy, pero muy retorcida, verdad? — Leo miró al suelo sintiendo un vuelco en su pecho, algo sonrojado al escuchar las palabras que no se atrevía ni a pensar.— Sabes que soy directo porque te estimo, pero esto...— dijo, señalando con sus manos el ordenador— No es correcto. Como juegas con ese chico, la forma en que intervienes en su vida... como lo espías. Nada de eso es correcto. — Leo estaba destrozándose por dentro. No quería asumir aquella verdad no se arrepentía de sus actos, pero se avergonzaba de haber sido descubierto por Williams, no de sus acciones. — Te pregunté y te pregunto de nuevo ¿Qué esperas conseguir?

— No sé...— No quería hablar. Si lo hacía seguramente tendría que decir algo que sonaba realmente estúpido en su cabeza, para no quedar ante Will como un ser repugnante. Él lo estimaba demasiado y sentía que su propia imagen cada día se desmoronaba ante los ojos de este.

— No juegues conmigo. Soy la persona que mejor te conoce—. Lo intentaría. Diría la tontería.

— Quiero...— Leo necesitó hacer una pausa y ordenar sus ideas— Quiero que Des — Decirlo era más difícil aun— Me ame. Quiero que esté seguro y que nadie — un nudo en su garganta hizo que sus palabras sonaran rotas —pueda ponerle un dedo encima. Nadie. — Williams sonrió. Sabía que su amigo era alguien diferente, pero ante sus ojos, no podría ser alguien malvado.

— Esta no es la forma de lograrlo—. Las palabras golpeaban aun más a Leo. Estaba engañando a la única persona a la que le confiaba realmente, al que llamaba cuando estaba en apuros.

Antes de ir a dormir, comentó la forma en la que se acercaría a Des durante la mañana y cómo de ahora en adelante cambiaría de estrategia para lograr sus objetivos y su mejor amigo le alentó. Sin embargo, este no había comprendido del todo las palabras de Leo: sí, deseaba que lo amara y sí, deseaba protegerlo... pero que lo amara de tal forma que fuese ciego, que no pudiese ver todo lo malo que el mismo Leo veía en si, que fuera un amor tan devoto que raye en lo incondicional; y que dejara protegerle lo suficiente como para que ni él mismo le pudiera herir, que nadie jamás volviera a profanar su cuerpo en algún sentido; y que gracias a lo anterior, él fuese la única persona capaz de gozar del regalo que Des era para este mundo. Spindler estaba lo suficientemente obsesionado con ese chiquillo como para arriesgarse a seguir tras él, mentirle a Williams, y poner en su lugar a Tim.

Una vez entre las frazadas de la cama, Leo recordó que debía levantarse más temprano de lo usual: tenía que esperara Des en las escaleras disimuladamente, ayudarle "desinteresadamente" y luego desearle un feliz día... casualmente el mismo en el que Awertton faltaba.

 **Continuará.**


	9. Protégeme

Durante la primera mitad de la mañana, Des no le habló a Louisa por espiarle el celular, limitándose a contarle a Life lo sucedido respecto a la ayuda de Leo. Su amigo virtual respondió que estaba algo celoso de que esa persona finalmente resultara útil y que todo saliese tan bien, pero que estaba feliz porque al menos pudo resolver algo. Aeva supuso que Life hubiese querido ayudar, aun que en realidad no era una opción.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, el enojo con Lovelance disminuyó (algo clásico en el dúo), pasando de un silencio sepulcral a un sin fin de mensajes durante la clase de historia: Des al fondo del salón con la silla vacía tras él y Louisa al frente, junto a Vania.

— Entonces ¿Mañana es la cita?

— Supongo que sí...— Des no había confirmado nada con Leo.

— ¿Y dónde se van a encontrar? — Louisa quería detalles y no tenía ninguno.

— No lo sé.— Desde su silla la vio dejar caer la cabeza sobre el pupitre. — No te desesperes, le preguntaré.

Ella respondió con una seguidilla de iconos que denotaban su emoción por el encuentro. Des sólo pudo suspirar y armarse de valor.

— Oye, Leo... — Envió la primera parte, esperando una respuesta. No quería parecer un desesperado. Mientras tanto intentaba atender a lo que narraba el profesor, mas le distraía ver a su amiga cotilleando con Vega.

— ¡Hola de nuevo!— Tras unos minutos, llegó la enérgica respuesta.

— Ehm... ¿Sigue en pie el café de mañana? — Se sentía tonto al preguntar.

— Obvio —. Dijo el moreno de inmediato, aunque del otro lado de la pantalla temió que Des ya no quisiera salir con él. Se cuestionó si fue demasiado lo de la mañana. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Para confirmar.

— Genial ¿A qué hora puedes? —Leo sintió como su ansiedad se controlaba.

— Temprano tengo clases de cocina y luego hacer algunas cosas en casa... ¿Te parece a eso de las 4?

— Sí, claro ¿Nos vemos en el mismo café que nos encontramos la vez pasada?

Des contestó con una afirmación e indicó que seguía en clases. Tomó una captura de pantalla de la conversación y le envió una copia a Louisa.

— Ahí tienes detalles: nos veremos en _Strada Café._

Al caer la noche Lovelance no se marchaba nunca de la casa de Aeva. Se había pasado la tarde ayudando a Des con su ropa y su cabello, enseñándole un poco de maquillaje y recalcándole que sería su primera cita en mucho, mucho tiempo.

— ¿De verdad crees que todo esto es necesario?

—¡Por supuesto!— Dijo la chica, eufórica.

— Leo es lindo, pero no sé si me gusta... te emocionas de más.

Como era normal, el ordenador de Des estaba supuestamente en modo suspendido, y como (también) era usual, Leo estaba escuchando atentamente sus palabras. Se había resignado a dejar de ver hace horas: esos dos estaban haciendo cosas que para Spindler resultaban interesantes de observar, aunque cuando Des comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, se limitó a oír.

"Si le gusto..." Pensó y prestó aun más atención.

— ¿No sabes? Des... está interesado en ti desde hace tiempo, es guapo, amable, parece un buen chico...

— Y no lo conozco—. Interrumpió. — No estoy preparado para citas justo ahora. No lo he pasado muy bien últimamente, Louisa. — Eso era lo que Leo no había considerado en la jugada del café. Su falta de empatía lo podría sacar del camino en cualquier minuto.— Tim no me ha dejado en paz desde hace semanas...

— Awerthon es un imbesil, Des, lo sé; Leo no tiene porqué ser así...— Insistía haciendo aun más evidente su ignorancia.

— No se trata de eso. Leo no parece en absoluto la clase de persona que es Tim, eso tenlo por seguro. Es sólo que no estoy listo para que alguien me guste de verdad. Por ahora no quiero nada de eso y si puedo tener a Spindler como amigo y Tim lejos, mejor.

Así se zanjó el tema. Lovelance no preguntó más y Des le propuso ir a por una taza de té, mientras que Leo resolvía qué hacer al día siguiente con ese chiquillo que lo tenía sumido en la locura.

La mañana del sábado para Des fue un caos: la lluvia era tanta que todo transporte iba lleno, lo que provoco que llegara tarde a sus clases de cocina y saliera retrasado de estas. Al volver a casa deseaba ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, pero el tiempo destinado para todo se volvió escaso y al final los consejos de Louisa se fueron por el caño.

Como pudo, se dio un baño, secó su cabello y se puso la ropa seleccionada el día anterior: una camisa clara con su sweter beige, un pantalón ajustado oscuro, se calzó los botines y se enrolló una gruesa bufanda color vino al cuello. Sobre eso, un abrigo marrón chocolate. Se vio al espejo; la ropa estaba bien, sin embargo, las recomendaciones que la noche anterior le parecieron una tontería, hoy parecían una necesidad... "tal vez sí debería usar algo de maquillaje", reflexionó al verse un poco ojeroso, mas la hora indicaba que era tarde. Al menos había alcanzado a rasurarse el escaso y casi ridículo vello facial que le crecía.

Leo Spindler miraba su teléfono, veía la hora seguido del mapa para saber si Des asistiría o no. Había llegado con anticipación al café y tomó asiento en una mesa que estuviera junto a la ventana. Estaba nervioso y ansioso. Durante la mañana alimentó demás a los peces y se equivocó con su perfecto portugués en reiteradas ocasiones al hablar con el grupo al que guió; durante la hora del almuerzo no pudro tragar bocado y no se decidía nunca por la ropa que usaría, decantando finalmente por un _hoodie_ azul petróleo, una chaqueta de mezclilla, unos jeans, y sus botas largas.

Des tardaba. El pequeño punto celeste de la pantalla indicaba que estaba en camino; en la estación, pero no se movía de ahí. Pensó en aquel tipo, Tim, sin embargo luego notó que la lluvia había aumentado.

— Hey, esta lluvia es demasiada— . Escribió en un texto.

— ¡Lo es!— Respondió de inmediato.

— ¿Dónde estás? Estoy en el café— Dijo Leo, acompañando de una cara sonriente.

— En la estación... olvidé mi paraguas. Esperaré a que la lluvia sea menos intensa. — El chat incluía un lindo dibujo de un conejo molesto.

— Espera, voy por ti— . Dijo Leo, abandonando la mesa, no sin pedirle a la chica encargada en el mostrador que le guarde el sitio por una módica suma. Ella, desde luego, asintió.

El paraguas de Leo era de doble varilla, firme y apto para cualquier tormenta; una herramienta para su trabajo... después de todo, llueva o truene debía caminar por París. Al abrirlo, deseó que fuera un poco más pequeño, para que Des tuviera que acercársele...

Caminó apresurado, salpicando parte de su ropa con algunas gotas del suelo. Iba con la cabeza gacha, como si de alguna forma eso hiciera menos posible mojarse. No alcanzó a bajar los escalones, cuando casi choca con Des, que en cuando le vio caminó hacia él. Aeva tomó el mango y levantó un poco más la sombrilla debido a su estatura, lo que provocó un sonrojo automático en Leo... estaba acostumbrado a ser el más alto.

— Ho-hola—. Saludó con torpeza.

— Hola— Respondió Des, casi en voz baja y con una modesta sonrisa.

Dos palabras tan corrientes, pero que decían mucho de cada uno.

Caminaron de vuelta al café: el chico de ojos ámbar continuó sosteniendo el paraguas y el más bajo fue el que tuvo que arrimarse al otro. Apenas eran unas cuadras, pero todo el trayecto fue en incómodo silencio, sin embargo, Des sorprendió a Leo viéndole a través del reflejo de los escaparates.

Al entrar, Spindler guió a su cita hasta la mesa reservada pasando por delante de un par de personas que esperaban de pie.

— Ellos estaban primero— Dijo Des, sintiendo las miradas en su espalda.

— No te preocupes, pedí que guarden el lugar cuando te fui a buscar— A Aeva le pareció un bonito detalle no tener que esperar para sentarse.

Leo ordenó un café americano mediano para él y un _moka_ grande para Des, con una porción de galletas para ambos.

— Entonces ¿Cómo resultó todo ayer? ¿No volviste a meterte en problemas? — Preguntó el chico de las estrellas en la cabeza, mientras sus bebidas eran preparadas.

— No, todo resultó bien. Gracias— . Dijo el chiquillo mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

— Puedo preguntar ¿Qué clase de problemas? — Inquirió Leo. Le gustaría que se abriera con él tanto como con Life.

— Nada especial, no te preocupes— . El tono que usó fue algo frío y cortante, a pesar de que las palabras dichas fuesen amable. Ahora comprendía cuan afilada podía ser su lengua.

La respuesta aminoró el ánimo de Leo. Se mantuvieron callados mientras llegaba la orden. Des sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a Life: "esta cita... es extraña, no me siento cómodo. Él es muy amable, pero no sé ni de qué hablar".

Leo supuso lo que estaba haciendo Des así que preguntó:

— ¿Pasas mucho en redes sociales y esas cosas?— Des levantó la cabeza, sonrojándose, "lo siento" dijo, guardando el equipo otra vez. — Oh, no, no me mal entiendas, no me estaba quejando. Es sólo que yo apenas tengo un perfil y casi lo mantengo activo por cuestiones de la oficina, y para charlar con algunos que no tengan mi número, claro. — Eso sonaba tan irreal en la cabeza de Leo, pero al parecer, era suficiente para Aeva.

— Bueno, yo tengo 4 cuentas, una en cada plataforma— Contestó dudando de quien de los dos era el normal. Ahí estaba otra vez aquella tímida sonrisa que a Leo podía embobar.

— ¿Y para qué necesitas tantas?— Se hizo el sorprendido.

— Para estar en contacto con mis amigos.

Un chico con una bandeja de aluminio llegó con las cosas, interrumpiendo la charla, aunque Des la retomó de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo sabías que me gustan los _mokaccinos_? — La pequeña alegría en los labios del chico pasó a una amplia curva.

— Yo... Lo recuerdo de la vez que nos vimos aquí— . Des se sorprendió— ¿Eso es muy extraño?— Dijo, mirando en otra dirección, para disimular la incomodidad.

— Para nada, es ... lindo. Gracias, amo estas cosas— Añadió apuntando el vaso con el dedo índice.

Le vio apoyar las palmas en torno a la superficie lisa y caliente. "Apuesto a que tus manos siguen frias" dijo el moreno, mientras que con su dorso tocaba el del otro. "Sip". Y Eso dejó un poco fuera de sí a Des, últimamente Tim siempre lo tocaba sin su permiso, aunque Leo sólo era gentil.

— Entonces—. Recapituló, Leo. — ¿Tienes amigos con los que sólo hablas por redes?

— Sí, y creo que me moriría si lo pierdo— . Al escuchar eso sintió ternura.

— ¿Eh? ¿Es sólo uno? — Intentó profundizar el tema.

— Algo así... conozco a varias personas, pero tengo un amigo que es importante. Aun que nunca lo he visto, ni jamás lo haré, es ... es especial. — Dijo Des, con un poco de dificultad. Nunca había hablado de Life con alguien más. En cambio Leo, al oírlo sintió que se le venía el mundo encima.

— Entonces... ¿Te gusta? — Quiso saber, bebiendo un sorbo de café.

— No lo sé. Me gusta como amigo, de hecho, es mi mejor amigo, aunque admito— se decidió a añadir, riendo un poco— que en ocasiones dice cosas que me descontrolan.

Leo se quedó de piedra: ¿Cómo era posible que le gustara Life y no él? Eran la misma persona, y él, en teoría era mejor ya que era una persona con la cual interactuar en la vida real.

— Vaya... eso... eso es intenso. — Dijo, tratando de disimular.

Des vio como se empequeñeció el moreno que alguna vez le causo pánico ver. Ahora le parecía un chico normal en una cita normal. Le hubiese gustado mencionar que él, Leo Spindler, le parecía sumamente atractivo y de no ser por toda aquella mierda que había estado viviendo y que le hacía querer rechazar todo lo que estuviera ligado al romance, se hubiese lanzado a su cuello, tal como se lo pasaba diciendo Louisa.

— Supongo que sí...

Luego de escuchar eso, Leo cambió de tema: conversaron sobre intereses y de algunos tópicos que él sabía de antemano, no tendrían éxito. Entonces decidió "confesarle" a Des sobre su gusto por las animaciones japonesas y los _mangas._ El chico mordió el anzuelo relajándose al fin; comentaron distintos títulos, rieron por algunas situaciones descritas y recordaron algunas escenas, lo que los llevó de un tema a otro hasta que el guía de turismo propuso abandonar el café y dar una vuelta por uno de los barrios gastronómicos más prestigiosos de Paris... él conocía a un chef importante el cual Des admiraba y podía presentárselo.

Leo pagó lo consumido y se encaminaron a la puerta de salida. Spindler dijo que pasaría al sanitario antes de marcharse y Des le esperó junto a la salida del local. Ya en el baño el moreno sacó su teléfono y revisó la previsualización de un mensaje de Death. Por un momento se desanimó, entonces entró otro texto, "las cosas se pusieron de cabeza: lo estoy pasando genial", decía. No los abrió ni contestó, entonces se reunió otra vez con Des.

Entonces los eventos ocurrieron rápido: Leo abrió la puerta y dejó pasar primer a Des con el paraguas en la mano, quien luego de dar dos pasos paró en seco y giró rápidamente sobre los talones. La expresión en su rostro era de pánico y había palidecido en un instante.

— ¿Des? ¿Qué pas...— Leo miró en la dirección en la que lo hacía su cita.

Un puño le partió el labio inferior, el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca se lo hizo saber.

Tim Awerthon, empapado hasta la médula, colérico e irracional, se encontraba de pie, fuera del café esperando por su _rival amoroso._ Leo, que había sido tomado totalmente desprevenido debido a la preocupación por Des, no estaba para nada contento con aquel saludo _._ Cuando el chico comenzó a soltar una risa nerviosa ante el exitoso asalto, Leo respondió acercándose y Tim quiso darle otro golpe extendiendo un brazo con toda su fuerza en dirección al rostro del oponente. Spindler rápidamente anuló el ataque metiendo su propio brazo derecho bajo el del otro, posteriormente abriéndolo en sentido de las manecillas del reloj. Era la táctica de bloqueo más básica del _karate_ , hasta un niño sin ningún grado la sabría. Luego de aquello lo tomó por la muñeca, le torció el antebrazo y le obligó a voltearse por el dolor, cayendo de rodillas y despaldas a Leo, quien lo empujó boca abajo. Lo había inmovilizado sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Des no comprendía tampoco, le parecía que a lo lejos una voz dijo "¿Afuera hay una pelea?", pero no estaba seguro.

— Des... Des ¿Estás bien?— Leo lo sacó de su ensoñación — ¿Estás bien? — Y el chico asintió con la cabeza.

Con la cara pegada al mojado y lodoso pavimento, Tim luchaba por soltarse. Odiaba a Leo. Lo odiaba por robarle a Des... siempre viéndolo desde lejos o al contrario, casi persiguiéndolo. Él era un _buen chico_ , se decía a menudo y Leo era un aparecido raro. Meses atrás lo había visto saludar a Aeva en la salida de la escuela, entonces Des lo rechazó y se fue, pero suertudamente y por casualidades se hicieron amigos, Tim lo vio en el perfil de Des y eso le hizo hervir la sangre. Todo el tiempo había estado llamando la atención de Aeva sin éxito "¿Por qué ese sujeto sí y yo no?", se cuestionaba.

—¡Déjame!— Dijo el chico maniatado. Leo ni de broma iba a librarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres, niño? — Des sólo miraba sin intervenir. — Escogiste a la persona equivocada para atacar. Tim no respondía y seguía intentado zafar sin éxito. — ¿Quieres que te parta las piernas? ¿Eh? ¿Eso quieres? — Leo jamás haría tal cosa, menos a un menor de edad. No quería líos judiciales, pero aprovechó la oportunidad de hacer alarde ante Des. Apretó aun más el agarre y Awerthon gritó. — Llama a la policía — Dijo en dirección del chico de ojos ámbar. — Pondremos una denuncia por intento de hurto y agresión...

— Leo, él es un compañero de clases— . Informó Des.

— ¡¿Es tu amigo? !— Preguntó el otro, intentando parecer sorprendido con la conexión.

— ¡No! E-es la causa de los problemas que comenté.

— ¿Te ha estado molestando? — Ya que esa era la situación, Leo no perdería el tiempo —¿Querías hacerle daño a Des? — Preguntó a Tim mientras le torcía la muñeca con más fuerza, quien respondió con un grito ahogado.

— Sí —. Respondió Aeva. — Es un un maldito, Leo — . Se sentía como en un sueño, diciendo aquellas cosas y viendo al chico de las estrellas dominar así a Tim. — ¡Ha sido un hijo de puta conmigo!

— Ve a dentro, Des... Y llama a la policía. — . El moreno se veía decidido a hacer algo.

— Ok. No quiero mojarme —. Aun no se rompía la burbuja surrealista donde se encontraba.

— ¡Ve a esconderte! — Le gritó Awerthon.

— Espera — . Dijo Leo en el último momento. — Ven, acércate. — Des le hizo caso. — Aquí, justo aquí. — el otro estaba confundido al ver al chico señalar los dedos de la mano derecha de Tim — ¿Quieres devolverle un poco de dolor? —Aeva lo quedó viendo desconcertado... Leo insistió con un gesto de la cabeza, y Des no lo dudó dos veces.

Antes de dejar solo a esos dos se agachó y le torció cada dedo de la mano a al imbécil que lo tenía al filo de un cuadro depresivo.

Al ingresar nuevamente una mesera se le acercó queriendo saber qué estaba ocurriendo fuera, Des le dijo que llamaría a la policía, que no se preocupe, yendo a un rincón. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había estado dejando caer lágrimas todo el tiempo y tenía el rostro mojado de estas; estaba en shock. La mujer fue hacia la puerta y vio como Leo le hablaba cosas a Tim que ella no lograba escuchar desde adentro.

Des informó lo ocurrido al número de emergencia y le pidieron que permanezca en el lugar.

El teléfono de Leo no paraba de vibrar, era Death buscando a Life para contarle cómo el loco de Tim Awerthon se apareció de la nada, el terror que sintió y el asombro al ver como Leo sin inmutarse ni ensuciarse las manos lo sometió y el placer que sintió al escuchar los gritos del chico. También explicaba que estaba asombrado de que su cita hubiese resultado tan protector con él al enterarse que el otro había estado "molestándolo" (por decirlo de una manera sutil), sin prueba alguna. Life no podría contestarle, puesto que se encontraba charlando:

— Mira, niño — Leo podía notar cuan desagradable se le hacía a su agresor que le dijera así — Vamos a hacer lo siguiente, tú...

— ¡Jódete! — Le interrumpió. — Tú y yo no vamos a hacer nad — Leo le empujó la cara contra el suelo.

— Eres un maleducado. Cállate y escucha ¿Entendido? — El otro asintió sin mayor opción, necesitaba despegar la nariz del barro. — Si a partir de ahora en adelante le pones un puto dedo a Des, quien te va a responder soy yo. Si lo tocas, si le dices algo; una palabra que lo dañe... vas a desear jamás haberlo conocido. No quiero que estés cerca, ni que lo mires, si lo miras... si lo miras yo mismo te voy a dejar ciego, niño —. Leo comenzaba a hiperventilar y ya no sabía cómo más amenazar al chico. —Te metiste con el sujeto equivocado. Sé todo lo que hay que saber de ti.

— No me puedes hacer nada, soy menor de edad... —Replicó el otro, furioso.

— Y yo llevo desde los 7 años entrenando artes marciales y nunca he tenido antecedentes como los que te vas a ganar hoy —. Tim comprendió que realmente se había metido en un aprieto. — No me interesa como lo hagas en la escuela, pero tu ya no tienes nada que ver con Des. Al primer acercamiento, te prometo niño, te prometo que te vas a encontrar conmigo y no querrás contarle a nadie qué carajos pasó.

— N-no me asustas —. Spindler notó el temblor en la voz del chico.

— Estás advertido.

Quince minutos más tarde, la patrulla encargada de esa zona llegó a poner orden. Leo y Des pasaron el resto de la cita en una estación de policía explicando cómo ese chico atacó para asaltarlos, pero fue una suerte que uno de los dos supiera defensa personal y que hubiese podido reducir al atacante sin grandes dificultades. Al constatar lesiones, quedó registrado el ataque por parte de Tim y se apuntó que las del atacante eran consecuencia de la oportuna y correctamente ejecutada maniobra hecha por Leo.

Todos sabían que la denuncia no conduciría a nada importante en el futuro, como suele suceder con la mayoría de los casos, pero por el momento le traería problemas a Awerthon. Eso era suficiente para Des.

Alrededor de las 8:00 pm por fin salían del recinto; el proceso había sido relativamente largo.

— La lluvia no se detiene — Comentó Leo, abriendo el paraguas. — Ya es tarde —. Añadió, viendo la pantalla de su teléfono, con todos los mensajes de Death sin Leer.

— Leo, lo siento mucho. Todo esto es mi culpa... — Decía Des, mientras se echaban a andar.

— Creo que me merezco saber por qué tengo el labio partido —. Sabía cuál sería la repuesta.

— Yo... yo no estoy preparado para eso —. Leo acertó. — Prometo que te contaré, pero ahora no puedo.

— No te preocupes —. Palmeó suavemente la espalda del otro. — No pasa nada. Escucha, se nos hizo tarde y llueve mucho... el día estuvo algo loco. Creo que deberías ir a casa, Des.

El menor creyó que Leo estaba perdiendo el interés en él, que la cita había fallado exclusivamente por su culpa y que en aquel momento todas sus inseguridades que salían a flote eran un estorbo. Ese chico que un día le pareció aterrador, hoy era un salvador y no quería dejar de sentir la chispa que le provocaba Leo. Era cierto que no estaba preparado para hablar, y como le había dicho a Louisa, mucho menos para una relación, sin embargo, sí para una amistad con él. "Leo vale la pena", pensó.

— No, quiero compensarte por todo esto. No hemos comido nada, podríamos ir a tu casa; puedo cocinar para ti lo que quieras y más tarde, quizás pueda explicar todo... — El moreno comenzó a negar con la cabeza suavemente —. ¿No?

— No, Des. No podemos. Mañana debo trabajar. Déjame que te acompañe a casa, no me quedaría tranquilo si te vas solo luego de lo de hoy ¿OK? — Leo ofreció su mejor sonrisa, que hizo juego sin querer con el sonrojo espontáneo en sus mejillas. —Estoy algo cansado y supongo que tú también... además, hace frío. No quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa. — Des comprendió y se sintió mejor. Le sonrió de vuelta.

— Está bien, pero levanta más el paraguas, no puedo caminar tanto tiempo así — Aceptó.

Nada de todo eso era parte del plan. Des había emocionado a Leo con lo que proponía, aunque debió declinar la oferta ya que su departamento era un desastre y él mismo no se encontraba listo para enseñarle su hogar a ese chico... ese sitio reflejaba lo más íntimo de Leo.

La vuelta a casa fue algo tranquila, pero agradable. Cuando estaban tomando el metro ya se habían relajado y la conversación volvió a fluir. En cierto punto del camino el guía turístico le preguntó al chico que si le parecía bien que lo dejara en la puerta de su casa o si prefería que lo acompañara hasta algún punto:

— No quiero incomodarte, sé que no nos conocemos mucho.

— Acompáñame. Creo que todos estaremos más tranquilos si lo haces, ese Awerthon está loco.

Des se sentía protegido con Leo, aun no era consciente de aquello, pero al final del día, con todo lo ocurrido en el transcurso de este además de los encuentros anteriores, le pareció una persona confiable.

El portal de la casa estaba iluminado por una pequeña luz amarilla indicándole a Des que su madre estaba esperándolo, probablemente con la cena en el microondas.

— ¿Es aquí? — . Dijo Leo, señalando una casa de dos pisos de color blanco. Des asintió. — Bien, misión cumplida con éxito.

— Gracias por lo de hoy. Otra vez me endeudé contigo.

— Págame con la comida que prometiste —. Propuso Leo.

— Seguro que sí, dime qué te gusta para comprar ingredientes... —Contestó Des con entusiasmo.

— Oh, no. Yo compro las cosas, tú dime que necesitas y cocinas en mi casa ¿OK? Ya no quiero salir contigo a cafeterías — Bromeó Leo.

Si bien Des ya no estaba con el shock de horas atrás, seguía sensible y Spindler pudo ver como se desmoronó el escaso entusiasmo que había conseguido.

— Creo que voy a entrar —. El timbre de su voz se había apagado junto con el brillo en los hermosos ojos ámbar.

Leo no sabía qué hacer, comenzaba a desesperarse, sabía que había hecho algo mal, pero no comprendía exactamente qué o por qué. Des miraba en dirección a la puerta y no se movía, esperando una respuesta de parte del otro, un adiós o hasta pronto, algo. Sólo atinó a abrazarlo sin pararse a pensar que el contacto físico podría ser mucho para Aeva. Lo sintió rígido y le acarició la nuca con suavidad.

— No voy a dejar que nadie te haga algo, Des. Nunca. Jamás—. Murmuró contra su hombro.

Por un momento en su vida, Leo había sido honesto.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Des se sintió importante para alguien.

Continuará

 **N.A:** Macro capítulo de 4300 palabras según Word. Espero que haya sido del agrado de ustedes. Es un arco especialmente largo porque si lo cortaba, cortaba el capítulo, no el arco y no es mi estilo. xD En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

 **H.**


End file.
